yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Al-i İmran Suresi/RBT/2
Yahudîlerin Tevbesi 6 Âhirette Kâfirler Altına Sahib Olacaklar mı? 6 Âhirette Kâfirlerin Yardımcıları Yoktur 6 Şirk Koşmamak 7 KÂFİRLER ÜÇ KISIMDIRLAR 7 Nefs-i Emmâreleri Kalblerini İstilâ Edenler 7 Küfrün Vasıfları 7 Hevâ-ü Hevese Karşı Savaş 8 Hevâ-ü heves ve Tûl-u Emel 8 Nefse Muhalefet 8 Allah îçin Terkedilenler 8 Şehvetlerini Terkedenler 8 NEFS 8 Nefs Vaaz ve Nasihat Kabul Etmez 9 Nefs Cehennem Suretinde Yaratıldı 9 Nefs-i Emarenin Yedi Sıfatı 9 Nefsini Tezkiye Eden Kurtulur 10 Musannif İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Hazretlerinden Bir Dua 10 DÖRDÜNCÜ CÜZ 10 SEVDİKLERİNİZİ İNFÂK EDİN 10 Yüce Meali: 10 Tefsiri: 10 Allah'ın Birri Ne Demektir? 10 Înfak Ederseniz Allah Onu Bilir 10 İnfak 11 İnfâk İmanın Mahsûlüdür 11 İnfakla Taat Beraber 11 Ebû Talha'nın Bahçesinin Vakfetmesi 11 Akrabalara İnfakti. 11 Ömer bin Abdulaziz (r.h.)'ın Sevdiğini İnfak Etmesi 11 Hikâye (infak) 12 Fakiri Sevindirmek 12 Bir Gönül Bin Kabe'den Daha Üstündür 12 Sevdiklerini İnfak 13 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 13 Birrin ve Hicabın Tarifi 13 Allah'a Yaklaşmanın Yolu 13 İSRAİL OĞULLARINA HARAM OLAN ŞEYLER 13 Yüce Meali: 13 Tefsiri: 14 Sebeb-İ Nüzulü: 14 Yakub Aleyhisselâm 14 Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'ın Nezri 14 Tahrim İki Kısımdır 15 İddianızda Sâdık İseniz Tevrat'ı Getirin 15 Allâhü Teâlâ Doğru Buyurdu 15 Yahudiler Müşriktirler 16 Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 16 İnsanlarda Üç Kısımdır. 16 Nefsine Zulmedenler 16 Nefsine Zulmeden 16 Orta Derecede Olanlar 17 Hayırda İleri Gidenler 17 Tasavvufî Manâlar 17 EVLİYA KİMLERDİR 17 İbrahim Aleyhisselâmın Milletine Tabi Olmanın Alâmeti 18 Muhabbette Vahdet 18 Allah Gayyurdur 18 İNSANLIĞIN İLK MA'BEDİ KABE'DİR 18 Yüce Meali: 18 Tefsiri: 18 Sebeb-i Nuzûl 18 Haccâc'ın Maksadı 19 Mescid-i Haram ile Beyt-i Makdis'İn Arasındaki Zaman 19 Kâbeyi İlk Bina Edenler Meleklerdir 19 Kâbenin Tarihi 19 En Şerefli Bina Kâbedir 20 Kabe Mübarektir 20 Makâm-ı İbrahim 20 Kâbeye Giren Emniyettedir 20 Harem-i Şerife Sığınanlar 21 Harem-i Şerifte Suç İşleyenler 21 Mekke ve Medine'de Vefat 21 Mekke'nin Sıcaklığı 21 Gücü Yetenin Haccetmesi 22 Gücü Yetmek 22 İmkânı olupta Haccetmeyenler 22 Kabe'ye Davet Olunmak 23 HACC-I MEBRÛR 23 Haccetmek İçin Üç Şart 24 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 24 Hacc-ı Mebrûrun Alâmeti 24 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 24 İhrâm'ın İşaret Ettiği Mânâlar 25 Arafatta Vakfenin İşaret Ettiği Manâlar 25 Tavafın İşaret Ettiği Manâlar 25 Sa'y 25 Traş Olmak 25 Hac'da Kasdolunan 25 Hakiki Bir Cezbe İnsan ve Cinlerin İbâdetlerine Denktir 26 KİTAB EHLİNİN İNKÂRI 26 Yüce Meali 26 Tefsiri: 26 Allâhü Teâlâ Şahidtir 27 Ivec "Çarpık (ve eğri)" 27 Çarpık Kelimesinin Manâları 27 Allâhü Teâlâ Yaptıklarınızdan Gafil Değildir 27 Kitap Ehline Tabi Olmayın 28 Sebeb-i Nüzul 28 İnkâr Neden? 28 İslama Sarılan Hidâyet Bulmuştur 28 Kötü Âlimler 28 İlim Haşyetle Güzeldir 29 İlim ve Dünyevî Maksat 29 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 30 Âlimlerin Şerlileri 30 ALLAH'IN İPİ 31 Yüce Meali: 31 Tefsiri Şerifi: 31 Müslümanlar Olarak ölün 31 Allah'ın İpine Sımsıkı Tutunun 31 Tefrikaya Düşmeyin 32 Allah'ın Nimetini Zikredin 32 DİN KARDEŞLİĞİ 32 Cehennem Ateşinin Kenarı 33 Hablullâh'a Sarılanlar 33 Tefrika 33 Yetmiş Üç Fırka 34 İlâhî Davetin Yolu 34 İşaret Edilen Manâlar 34 Akıllı Kişinin Vazifesi 34 Müttekî Olanlar 35 Müttekînin Alâmetleri 35 Takvâ-i Hakîkî 35 Allah'a Kavuşmak İçin 35 Cennetler isteyen 35 Dualar 35 EMR-l Bİ'L-MA'RÛF VE NEHYÎ ANİ'L-MÜNKER 36 Yüce Meali: 36 Tefsiri: 36 Maruf Nedir? 36 Münker Nedir? 36 Marufu Emretmek 36 Câhiller Tebliğ Yapamaz 37 İnsanların En Hayırlısı 37 Allah'ın Kitabı ve... 37 Âhir Zaman İnsanları Öğüt Verenleri Sevmeyecekler 38 Bana Değmeyen Yılan 39 Mârufu Emretmenin Hükmü 39 Münkeri Nehyetmenîn Hükmü 39 Namaz Kılmayanları Uyarmak 39 Öldürmekle Olan Münkerden Nehyetmler Devletin İşidir 40 Âsînin Nehyi 40 Gücü Yetmeyenler 40 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 40 Hâlleri Konuşanlar 40 Söylediklerini Tutmayanlar 41 Tarikat Şeyhleri 41 Hayr, Maruf ve Münker 41 TEFRİKAYA DÜŞMEYİN 41 Bu Günün İlim Adamları 42 Tefrika ve İhtilâfa Düşenler 42 İdareci (Emir) 42 Emire İtaat 42 İman Eden Kurtulur 43 Müşrik. Mu'tıl ve Münafık 43 Sirât-ı Müstakim 43 Kadınlar 44 Molla Cami (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: 44 Mürşid-İ Kâmile Tabi Olmak 44 YÜZLERİN AĞARACAĞI VE KARARACAĞI GÜN 44 Yüce Meali: 44 Tefsiri: 45 İmandan Sonra Küfre Girenler 45 Cennete Girmek 45 Zulüm Yok 46 İşler Allah'a Döndürülür 46 Haşr 47 Tasavvufî Manâlar 47 İnsan Öldüğü Hâl Üzere Dirilir 47 Sarhoş Olarak Ölenler 47 Tevhîd Kelimesinin Sürekli Müslüman ile Beraber Olması 48 Ölünün Üzerinde Sesli Ağlamak 48 Faiz Yiyenlerin Mezarlarından Kalkışı 48 ÜMMET-1 MUHAMMED (S.A.V.) 48 Yüce Meâlİ: 48 Tefsir-i Şerifi: 49 Seçilen Ümmet 49 Ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)ın Üstün Hasletleri 49 Kitab Ehlinden İman Edenler 49 KÎTAB EHLİNİN KÜFRÜ 50 Yüce Meali: 50 Tefsiri: Eziyet 50 Yardım Olunmazlar 50 Zimmîler 51 Zimmînin Emanı 51 Allah'ın Gadabına Çarpıldılar 51 Yahudiler Fakir Görünüşlüdürler 51 Peygamber Öldürüyorlardı 52 Küçük Günah, Büyük Günah 52 Günahlar Kalbi Karartır ve ... 52 Edeb? 52 Takva için. 52 Şüphelilerden Sakınmak 53 Kötülüğü İşlemeye Niyet 53 Ariflerin İbâdetleri 53 Evrâd-ü Ezkâr 53 Muhakkîkînin Evradı 53 Hakikî Haya 54 Nefse Güven Olmaz 54 Cehenneme En Müstahak Kişi 54 Arifin Silâhı Marifettir 54 Nefisle Muharebe 54 Kitab Ehli 54 Kâim Müstakim demektir 55 Sebeb-i Nüzul 55 Evvâbîn Namazı 55 Rükû ve Secdede Okumak 55 Allah'a ve Âhiret Gününe İnanırlar 55 Marûf-ü Emreder 56 Hayırda Koşuşmaları 56 Küfrân ve Şükran 56 Müttekîler 56 Bir Arşın Yaklaşana Allah... 56 Takva ve Kahkaha 57 Hayırda Yarış 57 En Hayırlı Şey 57 Evliyanın Hususiyetleri 57 İstiğfar 57 Yahya Aleyhisselâm'ın Vaazı 58 Beş Şey 59 Kul Hayra Koşmalıdır 59 Köpek Terzi Olamaz 59 Yahudîlerin Tevbesi "Elbette o kimseler ki;"Yahudfler gibi... "Küfrettiler." İsa Aleyhisselâm ve İncili inkâr ettiler. imanlarının arkasından," Musa Aleyhisselâm ve Tevrat'a olan imanlarının ardında. "Sonra da küfürde ileri gittiler," Muhammecf Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'ni ve Ku'ân-i Kerim'i inkâr etmekle küfürlerini ziyâdeleştirdiler... Veya önceleri, peygamber olarak gönderilmeden evvel Efendimiz {s.a.v.) Hazretlerine iman ettikleri halde sonra onu inkâr edip; bu küfürlerinde ısrar etmek, bundan ta'n etmek (ileri geri konuşmak), insanların iman etmelerine mâni olmak ve misâklarmi bozmak suretiyle küfürlerini ziyâde kılan yahudîlerin... "Tevbeleri kabul olunmak ihtimali yoktur;" Çünkü onlar helak olmanın eşiğine gelmeden tevbe etmezler. Yahudîlerin tevbe etmeyecekleri, kinaye yoluyla tevbelerinin kabul edilmeyeceği beyan edildi. "Tevbeleri kabul olunmak ihtimali yoktur; kavl-i şerifi onların tevbe etmeyeceklerinden kinayedir. Yahudîlerin, durumlarını ağırlaştırmakta, hallerini bariz bir şekilde ortaya koyup, onların hallerinin Allah'ın rahmetinden ümit kesmiş bir surette olduklarını ifâde etmektedir. (2/60) Veya Yahudîlerin irtidadlarından dolayı onların tevbeleri de ancak nifak ve küfürlerini arttırmak için olur. Bundan dolayı kendisine fe dahii olmadı. "Ve bunlar hep dalâl içinde kalmış sapıklardır." Kemâl yoluyla ifâdedir. Bu kemâlin hasri kabilindendir. Yoksa bütün kâfirler, sapıktırlar, ister bu kâfir, imanından sonra küfre girmiş olan biri olsun ve isterse de aslından kâfir olan kişi olsun farketmez. Onların dalâlet ve sapıklıkta tam olmaları, onların küfür üzere sebat etmeleri ve kendilerinden hidâyete erme ve imana gelme yönünden bir emarenin bulunmayışı ve ümidin olmayışındandır... Kâfirlerden Asla Fidye Kabul Edilmeyecektir "Küfretmiş ve kâfir oldukları halde ölüp gitmiş kimseler, her halde kabul edilmek ihtimali yoktur." Ölümleri küfür üzere olması, onlardan hiçbir fidyenin kabul edilmeyişine sebebtir. Bundan dolayı burada dahii olup, mûbtedânm habe¬rine sebeb olduğunu ilân edip bildirmektedir. "Hiç birinden,"Bir fidye, "Dünva dolusu altın," olsa Temyiz'dir. Şarkından garbine kadar (doğu ve batı) dolusu altın, "Onunla kurtarmak için verecek dahi olsa," Dünya dolusu altın fidye verseler bile... Âhirette Kâfirler Altına Sahib Olacaklar mı? Sual: Eğer denilse ki, kıyamet günü kâfirlerden fidye kabul edilmeyeceğinin beyan edilmesi, kâfirlerin kıyamet günü, altınlara sahip olacağı vehim ve düşüncesini vermektedir. Halbuki bırakın dünya dolusu altını fidye olarak vermek şöyle dursun; o gün kâfir¬ler, zerre ve miskâl kadar değil hiçbir şeye sahip olmayacaklardır? Cevâb: Deriz ki: Kelâm farz (-ı muhal) ve takdir yolu üzere varid olmuştur... Burada geçen, "altın" kıymetli eşyâ'dan kinayedir. yer (dünya) dolusu" çokluktan kinayedir. Bunun takdiri şöyledir: Farz-ı muhal kâfirler, değerli ve çok kıymetli dünya dolusu kadar eşyaya sâhib olsalar ve sahip oldukla¬rı bu dünya dolusu çok altın ve değerli eşyayı arzuladıkları kurtu¬luşa ermek için faraza dağıtsalar, fidye vermeye kalksalar bile kurtulaşa eremezler. Bu tevessül ile nefislerini (canlarını) Allah'ın azabından kurtaramazlar. Bundan kasd olunan mânâ, kâfirlerin Allah'ın azabından kurtuluştan ye'se düşüp ümit kesmeleridir... Âhirette Kâfirlerin Yardımcıları Yoktur "İşte bunlar," Bu zikredilen kötü sıfatlara sahip olan kâfirlere işarettir. "Onların hakkı elîm bir azaptır." Acı verici azâb vardır. "Ve kendilerini kurtaracak da yoktur." Onlardan azabı defedecek veya azabı onlardan hafifletecek bir yardımcı ve kurtarıcı yoktur. '& istiğrak için olup mezîdtir. "yardım ediciler" kelimesinin cemi sığası ile gelmesi, zamire uygun olması içindir. Yoksa, onların her biri için bir yar¬dımcı yoktur, manâsına değildir... Şirk Koşmamak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kıyamet gününde azâb cihetinde, ateş ehlinin (cehennem¬liklerin) en ehveni (en hafif azâb görenine) Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle buyurur: -"Dünyada bulunan şeyler senin olsaydı, Azabdan kurtulmak için onları fidye verir miydin?" 0 : -"Evet! Diye cevab verir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurur: -"Ben bundan daha ehven (basit ve kolay) bir şey istedim senden. Sen (baban) Âdem (Aleyhisselâm'ın) sulbünde iken: ben senden bana hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmamanı istedim. Ama sen bun¬dan kaçındın. Bana şirk koştun!" der. KÂFİRLER ÜÇ KISIMDIRLAR İmam Fahreddin er-Râzî buyurdular: Bil ki kâfirler üç kısım üzeredir. 1-Küfründen sahih bir şekilde tevbe eden, 2-Fasid bir şekilde küfründen tevbe eden, 3-Küfür üzerine ölendir. Birincisi: Sahih ve makbul bir tevbe ile küfürden tevbe eden lerdir. Onları Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle zikretti. "Ancak onun arkasından tevbe edip, salâha girenler başka; çünkü Allah gafurdur, rahimdir. ikincisi: Fasit (bozuk) bir tevbe ile küfürden tevbe edenler¬dir. Bir önceki âyet-i kerimede Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onları be¬yan etti ve şöyle buyurdu: "Elbette imanlarının arkasından küfretmiş sonra da küfürde ileri gitmiş kimselerin tevbeleri kabul olunmak ihtimali yoktur: bunlar hep dalâl içinde kalmış sapıklardır. Üçüncüsü: Küfürden tevbe etmeden küfür üzere ölenlerdir. Elbette onları Allâh-ü Teâlâ bu âyet-i kerimede şöyle beyan etti: "Küfretmiş ve kâfir oldukları halde ölüp gitmiş kimseler, her halde bunların her biri kendini kurtarmak için dünya dolusu altın verecek dahi olsa, hiç birinden kabul edilmek ihtimali yoktur. Bunların hakkı elîm bir azaptır ve kendilerini kurtaracak da yoktur." Nefs-i Emmâreleri Kalblerini İstilâ Edenler Onlar (kâfir olarak ölenler), nefs-i emmâre heyetinin kalblerini istilâ etmesine ruhsat verenlerdir. Nefs-i emmâre, kendilerini mekan edinip tamamen yerleşmiş; kalbleri kirlenip pas tutmuş! Şer ve sapıklığa daldılar. İnat ve azgınlıktan taşlık derecesinde ileri gidenlerdir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onların hiçbirinden dünya dolusu al¬tın veya herhangi değerli bir şeyi kabul etmez. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri burada ancak, nurânî bakî olan şeyleri kabul eder. Çünkü âhiret, nur ve beka âlemidir. Âhirette fânî ve zulmânî işlerin hatıra gelmesi veya meydana gelmesi asla mümkün değildir. Zaten kâfirlerin küfürlerine sebeb olan şey onların bu fânî engel ve geçitleri sevmeleri değil mi? Onları küfre götüren fânî şeyler, onların kurtuluşuna delâlet edip, onların azâbdan kurtuluşlarına, onların Allah'a yaklaşmala¬rına ve kabul görmelerine nasıl vesile olsun? Halbuki onların helaklarının, Allah'ın rahmetinden uzaklaş¬malarının, hüsran (ebedî zarara) uğramalarının ve rahmet, mağfiret ve cennetten mahrum edilmelerinin asıl sebebi, onların bu fânî şeyleri sevmeleriydi... Küfrün Vasıfları Küfrün vasıflarından (ve kâfirlerin ahlakından) seni sakın¬dırırım. Küfrün vasıflan şunlardır: 1- Dünya sevgisi, 2- Hevâ ve hevese tâbi olmak, 3- Nefsin şehvetlerine yönelmek, 4- Hak'dan yüz çevirmektir... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Seni şehvet, kibir, hırs ve hased sıfatları kapladı... Damarlarında dolaşan kan gibi... Vücûduna sirayet eden can (ruh) gibi... Yâni, kan senin damarlarında dolaştığı gibi ve yine ruh senin cesedine sirayet ettiği gibi bu kötü sıfatlar seni kaplamışlardır... (2/61) Hevâ-ü Hevese Karşı Savaş Yine buyurdular: Düşmanlar eğer, kuvvet bulurlarsa! Hüküm ve görüşünü ters çevirirleri Her bakımdan seni esir ederler. Hevâ ve hevese karşı asla savaşı elden bırakma! Onlar aklın güç ve kudretini görsünler... Hevâ-ü heves hakim oldu mu akıl bütün güç ve kudretini kaybeder!...... Kişi, şeriata tâbi olduğunda, aklın gerektirdikleri, hevâ ve hevesin üzerine galip olup, yedi şeytanî nefisle mücâdele edebilir! Hevâ-ü heves ve Tûl-u Emel Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ümmetim üzerine (gelmesinden) en çok korktuğum şey, hevâ ve hevese tâbi olmak ve tûl-u emeldir. Çünkü hevâ ve hevese tâbi olmak, kişiyi hak'dan alıkoyar Ama tûl-u emel ise, insana âhireti unutturur..." Nefse Muhalefet Zennûn-i Misrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: ibâdetin anahtarı tefekkürdür. Bir (düşüncede) isabet etmek (doğruyu bulduğunun) alâmeti ise, hevâ-ü heves ve nefse muhalefet etmek ve şehvetini terketmektir. Allah îçin Terkedilenler Cafer bin Nusayr buyurdular: Cüneyd Bağdadî hazretleri bana bir dirhem verdi ve: -"Bununla veziri incirini al" dedi. Bende gittim pazarda onunla veziri incirini aldım. İftar vakti oldu. Cüneyd-i Bağdadî hazretleri iftar etmek için o incirlerden birini ağzına aldı. Sonra ağlayarak ağzından çıkarttı. Sonra bana: -"Onu götür! Fakirlere tasadduket!" dedi. Sebebini sordum. Cüneyd-i Bağdadî hazretleri: -"Manevî bir ses kalbime şöyle seslendi: Ailâh'dan utanmıyor musun? Aliâh için terketmiş olduğun şehvet (nefsinin isteklerine) tekrar dönüyorsun?" dedi. Şehvetlerini Terkedenler Süleyman ed-Darânî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim geceleyin ihsanda bulunur (iyilik yaparsa yapmış olduğu bu iyilik) gündüzünde de ona kâfidir. Kim gündüz bir ihsanda bulunursa, bu ihsan gecesinde de ona kâfidir. Kim nefsinin şehvetlerinin, hevâ ve hevesini terketme konusunda samimî (ve sözünde sâdık) olursa, bu hareketi (âhirette) ona azık olarak kâfidir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kerimdir. Şehvetleri kendi rızâsı için terkeden kalbe azâb etmekten münezzehtir. NEFS Nefis latîf bir varlıktır. Nefis, bütün kötü ahlakların kaynağıdır. İnsanın iki yanının (kaşının) arasına konulmuştur. (Oradan da) İnsanın bütün cesedine sirayet eder. Nefis ziyâdeyle kötülüğü emreder. Melekûti a'lâdan yaratılmış olup, iyiliği emreden ve kötülüğü nehyeden ruhâniyetin celbedilmesine mâni olmaktadır. Nefis, süflî melekûtlerden yaratılmıştır. Şeytanlar gibi... Şeytanlar ve nefis, ancak serleri emrederler. İnsanlara kötülük yaptırmaya çalışırlar. Nefs Vaaz ve Nasihat Kabul Etmez Nefs, 1- Azgınlık, 2- Taşkınlık, 3- Aksîlik, 4- Kibir, 5- Gurur... gibi kötü tabiatlara sahiptir. Bundan dolayı nefis vaaz ve nasihatleri kabul etmez. Ve daima taşkınlık ve azgınlığını izhâr eder. Şeyh İmam Busâyrî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Kasîdetü'l-Bürde" kitabında şöyle buyurdular: "Bana kötülüğü çok emreden (nefs-i emmârem) vaaz kabul etmedi, cehaletinden... Basımdaki ak saçların korkutması ve ihti¬yarlıktan (ders almadı). Yâni, kötülüğü ve ayıbı emreden (nefsi emmâre), ak saçlılı-ğm korkutma ve vaazını kabul etmedi. Yaşlılıktan sonra bile ceha¬let bataklığına daldı. Pişmanlık eliyle şehvetlerine gem vurmaz. Nefsin yularını bağlamaz. Bu da ne çirkin bir haldir, yaşlılıkta... Nefs Cehennem Suretinde Yaratıldı Allâh-ü Teâlâ nefsi cehennemin suretinde yarattı. Cehennemde bulunan her dereke hasebiyle Allâh-ü Teâlâ nefiste bir sıfat ve kötü bir ahlak yarattı. O (nefs-i emmâre ve sıfatlan) cehennemin kapısıdır. Cehenneme girecek olanlar bu kapıdan girerler. Bundan cehennemin yedi derekelerinden derekeye girerler... Nefs-i Emarenin Yedi Sıfatı Nefs-i emmârenin (cehenneme kapı olan) yedi sıfatı şunlardır: 1- Kibir, 2- Hırs, 3- Şehvet, 4- Hased (kıskançlık), 5- Gazâb, 6- Cimrilik, 7- Kin... Nefsini Tezkiye Eden Kurtulur Kim nefsin bu sıfatlarından nefsini tezkiye ederse; süflî dereceleri geçer ve böylece cennetin yüksek derecelerine ulaşır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Gerçek felah bulmuştur onu temizlikle parlatan. Kişi nefsini, bu kötü sıfatlardan temizlemeyip, nefsini bu kötü ahlakın içinde bırakırsa, zarar, hüsran ve perişan bir halde, cehennemin derekelerinde kalmıştır... Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Ve ziyan etmiştir onu kirletip gömen! Musannif İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Hazretlerinden Bir Dua Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri nefs-i emmârenin hilelerinden korusun! Şeytanın hile ve desiselerinden muhafaza buyursun (korusun)! Ruhlar, bedenlerde kaldığı (bu can bu tende olduğu) müddetçe AHâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri hallerimizi ıslâh etsin! Âmin! Ya Müsteân! Üçüncü cüz tamam oldu. DÖRDÜNCÜ CÜZ SEVDİKLERİNİZİ İNFÂK EDİN Yüce Meali: Sevdiğiniz şeylerden infâk etmedikçe, siz birr'e eremezsi¬niz. Maamâfîh her ne infâk eylerseniz, şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir. Tefsiri: "Siz birr'e eremezsiniz." Kendisine isabet ettiği zaman, nail olacağına nail olamaz. Ey mü'minler! Yarışanların kendisine ermek için yarıştıkları, birre (iyiliğe) eremezsiniz. Birr adına hiçbir şeye ulaşamazsınız. Ebrâr (iyilerin) zümresine giremezsiniz. Allah'ın Birri Ne Demektir? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin birrine nail olamazsınız. Allâhü Teâlâ'nin birri, O'nun sevabı, rahmeti, rızâsı ve cen-neti demektir... "infâk etmedikçe," Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerinin katında onlara rağbet ederek, Al¬lah yolunda infak etmedikçe; "Sevdiğiniz şeylerden," (2/62) Sevdiğiniz malların bazısını, mallarınızdan sizin hoşunuza gi¬den en değerli, kıymetli ve size en sevimli mallardan Veya ona ve gayrisine umûm olan amellerden ve hayatı devam ettiren şeylerin hepsi demektir. Infâk'dan murad, mutlak olarak mal (saçmak ve) dağıtmaktır. Onda kişinin güzelliğinin, izzet ve şerefine nail olacağını aşikâr (gizli olmadığını) beyan ve ilân etmek manâsı vardır. Înfak Ederseniz Allah Onu Bilir "Maamâfîh her ne infâk eylerseniz," Her neyi infâk ederseniz; iyi, temiz ve hoşunuza gidenleri veya habis, çirkin, kötü ve sevmediklerinizi... Car ve mecrûr'un mahalli, temyiz olmak üzere mensûbtur. "Şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir." Şartın cevâbının illetidir. Onun yerinde vaki oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, infak ettiğiniz iyi ve kötü mallarınızın hasebince sizlere karşılığını verir, demektir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin infak ettiğiniz her şeyi kâmil bir şekilde bilmektedir. Zâtından ve sıfatından hiçbir şey Allah'a gizli kalmaz. Bunda malın iyisini infâk etmeye tergîb ve teşvik; kötü malı infak etmekten tahzîr ve sakındırmak vardır. İnfak Gizli olmayıp (aşikâr ve bilinen gerçeklerdendir ki): İnsanın matlûbuna vasıl olması ancak sevdiğini infak etmesiyle hâsıl olur. Bundan dolayı selef-i sâlihîn bir mâlı sevdiklerinde, onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için bir zahire (azık) yapıp, kendisine muhtaç olacakları bir günde kendisiyle faydalanmak için infak ederlerdi... İnsan, malını infak etmez; ancak bu inrakmm sebebiyle kıyamet günü birincisinden (infak ettiği maldan) daha şerefli ve ondan daha değerli bir şeye kavuşacağına yakînen inanırsa malını infak eder. İnfâk İmanın Mahsûlüdür İnsan, ancak âlim ve kadir bir yaratıcının varlığına yakînen iman ettiğinde, sevdiği malı dünyada seve seve infak eder. İnsan: Ölümden sonra dirilmeye. Hesaba Cezaya ve: "Her kim zerre miktarı bir hayır işlerse onu aörecek, Her kim de zerre miktarı bir şer işlerse onu görecek! Gereceğine yakînen iman, Allah yolunda malını seve seve infak etmeyi gerektirir... Bundan, insanın ancak bütün güzel hasletleri kendisinde topladıktan sonra sevdiği malları, Ailâh yolunda infak edebildiği gerçeği ortaya çıkmaktadır... İnfakla Taat Beraber Bu âyet-i kerime, diğer taat ve ibâdetleri yapmadan, yalnız sevdiğini infak etmekle kişi, büyük sevâblara ulaşacağın iktizâ etmez. Ebû Talha'nın Bahçesinin Vakfetmesi Rivayet olundu. Bu âyet-i kerime indiğinde, Ebû Talha (r.a.) geldi. -"Ya Rasûlallâh! Benim sevdiğim malım "Buhayrâ"dır. Buhayrâ, Mescid-i Nebevî'nin kıblesinde kendisine ait güzel bir bahçeydi. Ebû Talhâ (r.a.) devamla şöyle dedi: -"Onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sana gösterdiği gibi kullan!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ne güzel! Ne güzel! Kârlı bir mal! Kârlı bir mal! Ben onu akrabalarının arasında taksîm etmeni uygun görüyorum!" dedi. Bunun üzerine o bahçeyi akrabalarının arasında taksîm etti. Akrabalara İnfakti. Bu hadis-i şerif, en sevilen malların infakınin en faziletli şekli arkabalara yapılan infak olduğuna delâlet eder. Yakın akrabalara infak etmek daha faziletlidir. Ömer bin Abdulaziz (r.h.)'ın Sevdiğini İnfak Etmesi Rivayet olundu: Ömer bin Abdulaziz (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Ömer bin Abdulaziz'in eşinin ço kgüzel bir cariyesi vardı. Ömer bin Abdulaziz, o cariyeye rağbet etti. O cariyeyi defalarca eşinden istedi. Eşi ona vermedi. Sonra Ömer bin Abdulaziz halife olunca, eşi o cariyeyi süsledi ve ona gönderdi. Hanımı kendisine: -"Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Bu cariyeyi sana hibe ediyorum! Sana hizmet etsin!" dedi. Ömer bin Abdulaziz eşine sordu: -"Buna nereden sahib oldun?" 0 da: -"Bunu babam, Abdulmelik'in evinden getirdim!" dedi. Ömer bin Abdulaziz (r.h.) bu cariyenin halini araştırdı. Abdulmelik'in buna nasıl sahib olduğunu araştırırken kendisine: -"Falanca işçinin borçları vardı. Vefat ettiğinde bu câriye borçlarına karşılık terekesinden alındı..." Bunun üzerine, Ömer bin Abdulaziz (r.h.) o işçinin durumunu açıkladı. Onun vârislerini bulup huzura getirtti. Onlardan herbirine mallarını vererek, hepsini memnun ve razı etti. Sonra cariyeye döndü. Cariyeyi büyük bir sevgiyle seviyordu. Ve ona: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için, sen hürsün! (Seni azâd ettim)" dedi. Bunun üzerine kendisine: -"Ey mü'minlerin emiri! Sen cariyenin (helâl olması) yolunda ki bütün şüpheleri giderdiğin halde niçin onu hürriyetine kavuşturdun!" dediler. O: -"Bu takdirde (onu azat etmeseydim) nefsini hevâ ve heves¬lerinden alıkoyanlardan olmazdım!" dedi. Hikâye (infak) Hikâye olundu. Rebî' felç olmuştu. Kapısına dilenci gelip bir şey istediğinde. Rebî dilenciye şeker vermelerini emrederdi. Çün¬kü kendisi şekeri çok seviyordu. Rebî1, Allâhü teâlâ'nın: "Sevdiğiniz şeylerden infâk etmedikçe, siz birre eremezsiniz. Maamâfîh her ne infâk eylerseniz, şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir. Âyet-i kerimesini böyle tevil edip düşünüyordu... Rebfnin acısı ve hastalığı uzadı. Canı tavuk eti çekti. Tam kırk gün nefsini tavuk etini ye¬mekten menetti. Sonra hanımına: -'Tam kırk gündür, canım tavuk eti istiyor; fakat ben hep nefsimi dizginleyip tuttum. Onun isteğini kabul etmekten kaçın¬dım!" dedi. Hanımı ona: -"Subhânallâh! Sen nefsini hangi şeyden menediyorsun? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, tavuk etini yemeği helal kıldı! Sen nefsini helal şeylerden alıkoyuyorsun!" dedi. Hanımı pazara gönderip, bir dirhem iki dânik ile bir tavuk aldı. Kadın tavuğu kesti. Onu kızarttı ve ona bir ekmek pişirdi. Onları güzel terbiye edip, yanında sosunu hazırladı. Sofrayı geti¬rip, Rebî'in önüne koydu. Rebî" yemek yiyeceği sırada, bir dilenci kapıya gelip dikildi. Dilenci onlara: -"Allah için bana tasadduk edin! Allah size mübarek etsin!" dedi. Rebr yemekten el çekti. Hanımına: -"Bunu al, götür ona ver!" dedi. Hanımı: -"Subhânallâh!" dedi. O: -"Sana emrettiğimi yap!" dedi. Eşi: -"Ona bundan daha hayırlısını veririm!" dedi. Rebî sordu: -"Bundan daha hayırlısı nedir?" -"Bunun değeri kadar ona para veririm! Sende canının çek¬miş olduğu yemekleri ye!" dedi. Rebî: (2/63) -"Gerçekten iyi yapmış olursun! Bunun parasını bana getir!" dedi. Eşi gidip onun parasını getirdi. Rebî1: -"Parayı da bunun üzerine koy! Hepsini topluca götürüp dilenciye ver!" dedi. Hanımı denileni yaptı... Fakiri Sevindirmek Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey iyilik yapan! Asude boyunlu ve boynu bükük bir garibana iyilik yapmak, Onun gönül dünyasına ihsanda bulunmak, Gerçekten bin rek'at nafile namazdan daha yeğdir. Mertebe bakımından... Ve sevâbça... Bir Gönül Bin Kabe'den Daha Üstündür Bu manâ'da şöyle denildi: Elinle gönül yap! Çünkü gönül büyük hac'dır... Bir gönül binlerce Ka'be'den daha üstündür. Ka'be, Azerin Halilinin binâsıdır... Gönül ekber olan Celil'in nazargâhıdır... Denilir ki: Sen ancak sevdiğini infak etmekle birre (iyilik ve ihsana) ulaştığın zaman, Bari Teâlâ hazretlerine nasıl ulaşabilirsin? Halbu ki sen nazlarının üzerine devam etmektesin... Sevdiklerini İnfak Kuşeyrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Birri (erdem, ergenlik ve iyiliği) sevdiklerin ien bazılarını infak etsin! isteyen, malının Bâri Teâlâ hazretlerini isteyen ise bütün sevdiklerini infak etsin î Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Necmeddin-i Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri; "Şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir. Âyet-i Kerimenin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdular: Sizin kendisi için olduğunuz şeyleri ve sizlere olacak olan şeyleri takdir eder. Denildiği gibi: "Allah için olana, Aîlâhda kendisi için olur." Çünkü kelebekler, mumun (ateşin) birri demek olan alevlerine ancak, sevdiği şeyi, nefsini infak etmekle nail olurlar... Birrin ve Hicabın Tarifi Kâşânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Sahibini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştıran her iş ve amel birr'dir. Mâsivâ (Allah'ın gayrisinden) teberri edip uzaklaşmadıkça kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşması mümkün olamaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden bir şeyi sevenin sevdiği şey hicâb (onunla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arasında perde)dir. Bu kişi sevgisini Allâh'dan gayrisine verdiği için, şirk-i hâfî (gizli şirk) ile Allâhü Teâlâ'ya şirk koşmuştur... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Seni dosttan meşgul eden her şey. Sen doğruluk istersen senin gönlün o şeylere râm olmuştur. Allah'a Yaklaşmanın Yolu Hiç şüphesiz kul, malını dağıtmadan, cömert olmadan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden muhabbeti kesmeden ve nefsini tamamen kötü sıfatlardan arındırmadan Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerine yaklaşamaz. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer yâr isen, kendinden ve akrabalarından dem vurma! Çünkü bu davranışın senden ve yâr1 dan ortaklık olmuş olur. İSRAİL OĞULLARINA HARAM OLAN ŞEYLER Yüce Meali: Tevrat indirilmeden evvel İsrail'in nefsine haram kıldığın¬dan başka yiyeceğin hepsi Benî İsrail'e helâl idi. De ki: "Haydi Tevrat'ı getirin de onu güzelce okuyun, eğer sâdıksanız."93 Demek ondan sonra Allah nâmına o yalanı kim uydurmuş-sa, artık onlar, o zâlimlerdir.94 De ki: "Sadakallah... 0 halde hakperest bir Hanîf olarak İb¬rahim milletine tâbi olun; o hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olma¬dı.'95 Tefsiri: "Yiyeceğin hepsi, Sebeb-İ Nüzulü: Bu âyet-i kerimenin sebeb-i nüzulü: "Hâsılı; o yahudî olanların zalimlikleri ve bir çoklarını Allah yolundan çevrilmeleri... Nehyedildikleri halde ribâ almaları ve halkın emvalini haksızlıkla yemeleri sebepleriyledir ki, evvelce onlara helâl kılınmış birçok pâk ve hoş nimetleri, kendilerine haram ettik ve kâfir kalanlarına, elîm bir azap hazırladık." Ve: "Yahudilere her tırnaklıyı haram kıldık. Bir de bunlara sığır ve en'âmdan sırtlarında olan veya bağırsakları üzerinde bulunan veya kemikle ihtilât eden kuyruk kısmından maada yağlarını dahi haram kıldık. Fakat bunu onlara bağiyleri yüzünden bir ceza yaptık. Şüphesiz biz her hususta sadıkız." Âyet-i kerimeleri nazil olduğunda, Yahudiler, bunu inkâr ettiler. Yahudiler, buna gazablandılar. hiddetlendiler, kendi sahalarını temize çıkartmaya çalıştılar. Kur'ân-ı kerimin dile getirdiği hakikatları inkâr edip karşı çıktılar. Ve şöyle dediler: -"Biz, bu yiyeceklerin ilk olarak kendilerine haram kılındığı kişiler, değiliz. Bunlar, eski haramlardır. Bunlar, Nuh Aleyhisse lâm, Hazret-i îbrâhim ve kendilerinden sonra gelenlere haram kılındı. Bu şekilde devam etti. Böylece bu haram bize kadar geldi!" dediler. Yahudilerin bundan gaye ve maksatları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kendileri aleyhinde olan zulüm, azgınlık ve Allah yolundan alıkoymakla ilgili şehâdeti tekzîb etmek, faiz yemeleri ve irtikab etmiş oldukları bir çok kötülüklerdir. Bu kötülüklerin büyüklerin¬den biri de, yahudîlere ceza olarak, temiz çeşitlerden bir çok çe¬şitlerinin kendilerine haram kılınmasıdır. Denildi ki, bütün yemekler veya yemek çeşitlerinin hepsi demektir. "yiyecek" "Yiyecek" mutlak yiyecek buğdaydır. Örfe göre her türlü yiyecek ve hatta su bile kelimesinin altına girer... Yakub Aleyhisselâm "İsrail oğullarına helâl İdi." Kendilerine helal olan yiyecekler demektir. Helâl olmaktan murad, yiyeceği helal olanlar, demektir. Zira ancak mükelleflerin fiilleri, helal ve haram gibi şeylerle vasfılanır. A'yân (eşyanın aslı) değildir. Şarabın içilmesi bizzat haramdır. Kendisi ise arzı ile haram¬dır... "İsrail'in nefsine haram kıldı¬ğından başka. (fiilinin) isminden istisnâ-i muttasıldır. Bütün yiyecekler İsrail oğullarına helâl idi; ancak İsrail yani Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın kendi nefsine haram kıldığı, eti ve sütü hariç, demektir. Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'ın Nezri Rivayet olundu: Yakub Aleyhisselâm. eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine on iki erkek çocuk verirse, sağlıklı bir şekilde Beyt- Makdis'e gelip orada çocuklarının sonuncusunu kesip kurban edeceğini nezretti." (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine on iki erkek evlât verdi.) Meleklerden bir melek kendisiyle karşılaştı. Melek ona: -"Ey Yakûbî Sen kuvvetli bir adamsın! Sen güreşebilir mi¬sin?" Dedi. İkisi güreştiler. Biri diğerini yenip yıkamadı. Melek, Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ı şiddetli bir şekilde sıktı. Meleğin bu sıkma¬sından Yakub Aleyhisselâm'a siyatik hastalığı peyda oldu. Sonra melek ona: -"Eğer ben güreşte seni yenmeyi dileseydim; elbette bunu yapardım. Lâkin ben dokunma ile sana dokundum. Çünkü sen, sağlıklı olduğun bir halde Beyt-i makdise gelip orada çocuklarının sonuncusunu kesmeyi nezretmiştin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, seni çocuğunu kesme fitnesinden çıkartmak için, sana bu dokunmayı verdi." Dedi. (2/64) Bundan sonra Yakub Aleyhisselâm her ne zaman, Beyt-i makdis'e yönelip, oğlunu kesmek dileyip ve meleğin sözünü unut¬tuğunda; melek kendisine gelir ve ona: -"Ben senin çıkman için sana dokundum* Senin nezrin ifâ edildi. Senin oğlunu kesmene yol yoktur." Yakub Aleyhisselâm, bu hastalıktan büyük bir belâ ve şid¬detli ağrılara tutuldu. Geceleri, çoğu kere uykusuzluktan uyu¬mazdı. Bunun üzerine Yakub Aleyhissefâm, eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine şifâ verirse bundan sonra asla sevdiği yemek¬leri yemeyeceğine yemin etti. Bunun üzerine kendisine deve eti ve sütü haram kılındı. Tahrim İki Kısımdır Tahrim, ya dinî hamiyet veya nefsânî hamiyetten dolayı o-lur.. Bir kişinin helal olan şeyleri kendisine bunların her biri için haram kılması caizdir. Bundan dolayı yemin keffâreti vardır. "Tevrat indirilmeden evvel," "Helâl idi" kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. İstisnâ'nın ikisinin arasına girmesinde bir zarar ve sakınca yoktur. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Bu yiyecekler, Tevrat inmeden önce helal idiler. Daha sonra, Yahudilerin, azgınlaşmaları, zulüm ve sapıtmaları sebebiyle onlara haram kılındı. Bu haram Nuh Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i ibrahim ve diğerler peygamberlerin üzerine nasıl haram kılınsın?" Bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, İsrail (Yakub) Aieyhisselâm'ın kendi nefsine haram kıldığı şeyleri; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, israil oğullannada haram kıldığına delâlet eder. Bu âyet-i kerime, Yahudilerin zulüm ve haksızlıktan berî ol¬dukları konusundaki iddialarını reddetmektedir. Yahudilerin, nes¬hin men'i ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin davasında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şeriatında, deve eti ve sütünün helâl olmasıy¬la İbrahim Aieyhisselâm'ın şeriatına muvafık olması cihetinde on-ları susturmakta ve onları azarlamaktadır... İddianızda Sâdık İseniz Tevrat'ı Getirin "De ki: "Haydi Tevrat'ı getirin de onu güzelce okuyun." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, Ya¬hudilerle kendilerine haram kılınan şeyleri dile getiren kitaplarıyla mücâdele etmesini emretti... Haram kılınmalar, Yahudilerin zu¬lüm ve azgınlıklarından terettüp eden yeni haramlar olduğunu kitapları belirtiyor. Onların yalanlarının zahir olup ortaya çıkması, susmaları ve (hakikat karşısında) dona kalmaları için, Tevrat'ı çıkartmaları ve okumaları teklif ediliyor... "Eğer sizler sâdıksanız," Tevrâtı getirin! Onu okuyun! Elbette sizin doğruluğunuz kendisine davet edildiğiniz Tevrâtı getirip okumakladır... Rivayet olundu: (Bu ilâhî teklîf karşısında) Yahudiler, Tevrat'ı çıkartmaya ce¬saret edemediler. Donakaldılar. Gerisin geriye kaçtılar. İşte bu hadise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin doğruluğuna delâlet eden açık hüccet ve onların inkâr ettikleri neshin cevazına gizli olmayan açık ve seçik bir delildir... "Demek Allah nâmına o yalanı kim uydurmuşsa," (Neden sonra yalan uydurursa?) Bu zikredilen yiyeceklerin, Tevrat inmeden önce israil oğullarına ve daha önceki ümmetlere haram kılındığı zannına kapılıp ve bunu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin adına uydurur... "Ondan sonra," Kendilerine, Tevrat'ı hazır edip getirmeleri ve Tevrâtı oku maları emrinden sonra; ve bundan terettüp eden Yahudileri sus¬turmak ve ilzam etmekten sonra... "Onlar," Durumun hakikati zahir olmasından sonra iftira ve uydur¬malarına ısrar edenler! Hüccet getirmek ve mücâdele etmek hi¬leyle kendilerine ağır geldi. "Onlar zâlimlerdir." Zulüm ve düşmanlıkta aşın gidenler, ikisinde de hak ve adaletten uzaktırlar... Allâhü Teâlâ Doğru Buyurdu De ki: "Sadakallah... (Allah doğru buyurdu)" Tahrim hakkında indirilen şeyler hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin sâdık olduğu sabit ve zahir oldu. "O halde İbrahim milletine tâbi olun;" (Ne olduğu halde? İslâm milletine tabi olun. İslâm milleti aslında ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın diniydi. Ey Yahudileri Sizler, sandığınız gibi, ibra¬him Aieyhisselâm'ın milletine tabi olmuş değilsiniz? "Hakperest bir Hanîf olarak," kelimesinden hâldir. Bütün sahte ve bozuk dinlerden yüzçevirmiş olan İbrahim Aleyhisselâm dini. demektir. "O hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı." Dinlerinin usûl ve furû işlerinde müşrik olmadı. Yahudiler Müşriktirler Bu âyet-i kerimede Yahudilerin müşrik olduklarına tariz ve ibrahim Aleyhisselâm ile Yahudilerin arasında kesinlikle bir alâka'nın olmadığını açık bir şekilde beyan etmektedir... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, Hazret-i İbrahim Aleyhisse lâm'ın dini üzere olmaktan maksat, usûl'de dini üzere olduğunu beyandır... Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, tevhîde ve Allah Subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bütün ma'budlardan yüz çevirmeye davet ediyordu... Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Necmüddin Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Te'vilâf'inda buyurdular. Bu âyetlerin tahkik ve incelemesinden şu işaret vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlûkatı üç sınıf üzere yarattı. Ruhanî nurânî ulvî latîf ve nurânî melekler, 1-Cismânî süflî kesîf ve zulmânî hayvânî, 2- Ruhanî melek ve cismânî hayvan olan insan... Mah'ukattan birinci sınıf: Ruhanî ulvî latîf ve nurânî olan melekler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların gıdasını onların cinsinden zikir yaptı. Meleklerin yaratılış gayesi ibâbettir. Onlardan ikinci sınıf: Cismânî süflî kesîf ve zulmânî olan hayvandır. Onların gıdasını kendilerinin cinsinden yemek kıldı. Hayvanların yaratılış gayesi ibret ve hizmettir. Onlardan üçüncü sınıf: Ruhanî melekî ve cismânî hayvânî mürekkeb olan insandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunların gıdalarını da kendi cinslerinden kıldı. insanların ruhanîlerinin gıdası zikirdir. insanların cismânî taraflarının aıdası Allâhü Teâlâ insanları ibâdet ve marifet için yarattı. İnsanlar Üç Kısımdır İnsanlarda Üç Kısımdır. 1- Nefsine zulmeden, 2- Muktasid, 3- Hayırda sebkat edenler... Nefsine Zulmedenler İnsanların içinden bazıları nefsine zâlim olanlardır. Bunlar, hayvâniyeti, ruhâniyetinin üzerine galebe çalanlardır. Bunlar, cismânî gıdalarda mübalağa edenlerdir. Bunlar, ruhanî gıdalarından eksiklik olanlardır. Hatta böylece ruhu öldü, Hayvâniyeti kendilerini kapladı. İşte bunlar behâim (hayvanlar) gibi, hatta daha şaşkındırlar. (2/65) Nefsine Zulmeden Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Gönlünün her arzuladığı şeyin peşinde koşma Canın her istediğini yapma! Nefis cân nuruna yerleştiğinde onu noksanlaştırır. Onun uzağına muradsızliği sonuna kadar götürsen, Ebediyyen nefsin dediğini yapmazsan, Sonunda (âhirette cennete girip) muradın ne ise onu yer. Dilediğine kavuşursun! Nefsi emmâre insanı rezil eder, Rüsvây eder insanı... Eğer sen akıllı bir kişiysen, asla nefsini aziz görme! Nefsine değer verme Eyvah! Yazıklar olsun Adem oğluna! Nefsine uymasından... Çünkü nefsine uyarak hayvanlar gibi oldu... Orta Derecede Olanlar İnsanlardan bir kısım da "muktesıd" orta derecededir. Bunlar, ruhâniyet ve hayvâniyetleri birbirine eşit olanlardır. Bunlardan her biri kendi gıdası ile gıdâlanırlar. Ruhanî tarafı salih amel işlerken, hayvânî tarafı da kötü amel işlemektedir. Umulur ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların tevbelerini kabul edip günahlarını bağışlar. Hayırda İleri Gidenler Üçüncü kısım: Hayırda ileri gidenlerdir. Bunlar, ruhâniyet leri, hayvâniyetleri üzerine galib olan kişilerdir. Bunlar, ruhanî gıdalara ulaşan kişilerdir. Bu da zikirdir. Bunlar, nefislerini öldüreseye kadar, kendilerini hayvanî gıda olan yemekleri kasrettiler... Ruhanî kuvvet kendilerini kapladı. "Onlardır bütün hayr'ul beriyye! (varlıkların en hayırlılarıdırlar)... Hayvanlara helal olduğu gibi bütün yiyecekler, kendilerine de helal olur. Ancak hayırda ileri giden insanın, nefsinin ölümü,, kalbinin hayatı ve ruhun istilâsı sebebiyle kendi nefsine haram kıldıkları hariç... Tasavvufî Manâlar "Evvelden,"' kendisine vahiy inmeden ve vahiy gel¬meden önce... Denildiği gibi: Mücâhedât müşâhedâtı irâs eder. "Demek ondan sonra Allah nâmına o yalanı kim uydurmuşsa." Nefis ile mücâhede etmeden hakka hidâyet bulmakla... "Artık onlar, o zâlimlerdir." Bir şeyi koymaları gereken yere koymayanlardır. Allâhü Teâİâ şöyle buyurdu: "Bizim uğrumuzda mücâhede edenlere gelince, elbette biz onlara yollarımızı gösteririz ve şüphesiz ki Allah, her halde muhsinlerle beraberdir! De ki: "Sadakallah..." "Sevdiğiniz şeylerden infâk etmedikçe, siz birr'e eremezsiniz. Maamâffh her ne İnfâk eylerseniz, şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir. Buyruğunda Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sâdıktır. "O halde hakperest bir Hanîf olarak İbrahim milletine tâbi olun;" Hazret-i İbrahim'in milleti ve dini, misafirlere mal harcamak, imtihan anında ruhu vermek ve kurbanı teslim etmektir. İşte bunlar, Halilin milleti ve dinidir... "0 hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı." Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber başka Halil (dost) edinenlerden olmadı. Hülle ve dostluğa ortak katanlardan olmachlfî.güzel buyurmuşlar: Hak üzere bir şeyi caddesinde getirmezsen, Ateşte fâş olur senin seccaden... EVLİYA KİMLERDİR Evliya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevenler ve Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri tarafından sevilenlerdir. Muhakkak ki hakikat ehlinin muhabbeti, muhabbetüllah'tir. Bunda şirk yoktur. Fudayl bin lyâz (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ kıyamet günü şöyle der: Ey Âdem oğlu! Senin dünyadaki zühdü âhirette nefsinin ra¬hat etmesi için istedin! Senin her şeyden kesilip bana dönmen, nefsinin izzet ve şe¬refi için istedin! Lâkin sen benim rızâm için düşmanlarıma düşmanlık ettin mi? Veya Allah yolundu benim rızâm için evliya ve dostlarımdan birini dost edindin mi? İbrahim Aleyhisselâmın Milletine Tabi Olmanın Alâmeti İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in milletine tabi olmanın alâmeti, 1- Hakka tabi olmak, 2- İslâm dini dışındaki bütün dinlerden yüz çevirmek ve ka¬çınmak, 3- Evliyâullahi (Allah dostlarını) sevmek, 4- Allah'ın düşmanlarını düşman bilmektir. Muhabbette Vahdet Bir kişi, bütün taat ve ibâdetleri yapsa da ve kalbinde mu¬habbeti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hâlis ve muhlis etmezse o kişi, soğuk demiri dövüyor, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalbinde müşterek muhabbet bulunan, şehvet veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinde bir şeyin muhabbeti bulunan bir kalbi asla sevmez... Allah Gayyurdur Muhammeb bin Hassan (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ben Lübnan dağında dolaşıyordum. Karşıma bir genç çıktı. Sam ve rüzgarlar onu yakıp kurutmuştu. Beni görünce gerisin geriye kaçtı. Ben ardına takıldım. Ona: -"Bana kendisinden faydalanacağım bir kelime ile vaaz et!" dedim. O bana: -"Allâh'dan sakın! Allah gayyurdur. Çok kıskançtır. Kulunun kalbinde kendisinden başka bir şeyin bulunmasını sevmez ve razı olmaz!" dedi. Akıllı kişiye gereken, hakikat mertebesine yetişesiye kadar bu yolda seyr-ü sulûk'a devam etmek ve çalışmaktır. Her gizli, aşikâr ve ince işte tevfik Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. İNSANLIĞIN İLK MA'BEDİ KABE'DİR Yüce Meali: Doğrusu insanlar için vaz'olunan ilk ma'bed, elbette Mekke'deki o çok mübarek ve bütün âlemîne hidâyet olan Beyt'tir.96 Onda açık âyetler var; ibrahim'in makamı var ve ona dehalet eden (giren) emân bulur; yoluna gücü yeten her kimsenin o Beyt'i haccetmesi de insanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa, her halde Allah'ın ihtiyacı yok, o bütün âleminden ganîdir.97 Tefsiri: "Doğrusu ilk ma'bed" (ev) bir kişinin içinde gecelediği yerdir. Sonra mutlak olarak mekânda kullanıldı. "İnsanlar için vaz'olunan (konulan)" Sebeb-i Nuzûl Rivayet olundu: Kıble beyt-i makdisten Kabe'ye çevirildiği zaman, Yahudiler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nübüvveti hakkında ta'nda bulunup ileri geri konuştular. Ve: -"Beyt-i makdis, Kâ'be'den daha faziletli ve kıble olmaya daha layıktır. Çünkü beyt-i makdis, Kâ'be'den önce konuldu. Beyt-i makdis, mahşer toprağıdır. Bütün pegyamberlerin hicret ettiği yerdir. Peygamberlerin kiblesidir. Orası Allâhh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âlemler için mübarek kıldığı kutsal topraklardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Hazret-i Musa ile konuştuğu dağ, oradadır. Bütün bu sebeblerden dolayı, kıbleyi oradan Kâ'beye çevirmek bâtıltir!" dediler. Yahudilerin bu konuşmaları üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. "Doğrusu insanlar İçin vaz'olunan (konulan) ilk ma'bed," (Hangisidir?) Kullar için konulup onların ibâdetgâhı yapılan yer... Vaz'eden (koyan) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir... "Elbette Mekke'deki, haberidir. İnsanlar için İlk konulan ma'bed Mekke'¬deki Kabe'dir. Mekke'ye Bekke Denilmesinin Sebeblerİ Haram beldenin ismidir. (o izdiham oldu) kendisinde insanların izdihamı olduğu zaman, demektir. Çünkü orada insanlar birikirler... Ve Cebbarların (zorbaların) boyunları Ka'be sebebiyle hurdahaş edilip kırılmalarından dolayıdır.(2/66) Mekke'ye (kötü niyetle) yönelen her zâlimi mutlaka Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, helak eder... Haccâc'ın Maksadı Rivayet edilen... Haccâc'ın Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'ı Mescid-i Haram'da hapsedip, Kubeys dağının üzerinde mancınık kurup oradan Mescid-i Haram'in içini ve Ka'beyi taşa tutması, Kâbenin içini taşla dövmesi, Mescidin içine oradan taş atması ve Abdullah bin Zübeyr'i (r.a.) şehid etmesinde asıl maksadı, Kabe'ye zarar vermek değildi. Haccac Kabe'ye kötülük yapmak maksadında değiicÇünkü Haccac'ın maksadı, Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'ı tutuklamaktı... Mescid-i Haram ile Beyt-i Makdis'İn Arasındaki Zaman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: "İnsanlar için ilk konulan mescid"ten soruldu. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Mescid-i Haram'dır. Sonra da Beyt-i makdis'tir." Bunun üzerine, "ikisinin arasında kaç yıl olduğu" soruldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kırk sene!" Kâbeyi İlk Bina Edenler Meleklerdir Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Arşın altına bir "beyt" koydu. 0 Beyt-i ma'mûr idi. Meleklere Beyt-i ma'muru tavaf etmelerini emretti. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yeryüzünde olan (dünyayı mesken edinen) meleklere, Beyt-i Ma'murun bir mislini de yeryü¬zünde yapmalarını ve orayı tavaf etmelerini emretti... Kâbenin Tarihi Rivayet olundu: Melekler, Kabe'yi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılmasından ikibin (2000) sene önce bina ettiler. Adem Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzüne indirildiğinde, melekler ona: -"Bu beytin etrafını tavaf et! Gerçekten bizler, senin ratilışından iki biny il önceden beri bu beyt-i tavaf etmekteyiz!" dediler. Adem Aleyhisselâm, beyti- tavaf etti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan sonra ta Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanına kadar Kabe böyle kaldı. (Peygamberler ve mü'minler hep onu tavaf ettiler.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Tufan'ı murad ettiğinde, Kâbeyi dördüncü kat semaya çıkarttı. Beyt-i ma'mura yükseltti. Orada göklerin melekleri Kâbeyi ziyaret ettiler... İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Kabe, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın yeryüzünde ilk defa bina ettiği evdir. Kâbenin bina edilmesinin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a nisbet edilmesi, bu rivayetlere göre, Kabe'yi ilk bina eden kişi, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm değildir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Kâbeyi ilk defa bina etmedi, belki Kâbenin temellerini yükseltti. Kaybolmaya yüz tutan Kâbeyi bina edip ortaya çıkartmıştır. Çünkü Kâbenin yeri, Tufandan sonra kaybolmuştu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'!, Hazret-i İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a gönderesiye kadar, Kâbenin yeri gizliydi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, delâlet edip, Kâbenin yerini İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a gösterdi. Ve ona Kâbeyi imâr etmesini emretti. Kâbenin yapılmasını emreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Bu emri tebliğ eden ve Kâbenin mühendisi, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'dır. İnşaatı yapan, Halil İbrahim Aleyhisselâmdır. Kendisine yardımcı olan kalfa ise İsmail Aleyhisselâm idi... En Şerefli Bina Kâbedir Denildi ki: "Bu âlem'de Kabe'den daha şerefli bir bina yoktur." Kabe Mübarektir "0 çok mübarek," Zarfın meskûnundan hâldir. Çünkü: "Elbette Mekke'deki," kavl-i şerifin takdiri: "Elbette o Mekke'deki beyt," demektir. "0 çok mübarek," çok hayır ve bol menfaat, demektir. Hacceden, umre yapan, Kabe'de itikâfa giren ve Kâbeyi tavaf eden kişi için sevablar hâsıl olması ve günahlarının affedilip silinmesi gibi büyük faydalardır. "Ve bütün âlemlere hidâyettir." Çünkü Kabe onların kıblesi ve ibâdetgâhlarıdır. Kabe'de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin azametine ve hikmetinin eşsizliğine delâlet eden çok acâib âyetler vardır. "Onda açık âyetler var;" Asırlar boyu, kuşlar Kâbenin üzerine gelince sağa veya sola kayarak uçmaları. Yırtıcı kuşlarının gübre ve pisliklerini asla Mescid-i Harama düşürmemeleri, Ona taarruz etmemeleri. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, Mescid-i Haram'a kötülük ile saldıran her kötü ve zorbayı kahretmesidir. Ashâb-ı fiTi kahretmesi gibi... Makâm-ı İbrahim "ibrahim'in makamı var," Mâkam-ı ibrahim: ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, Kabe'yi bina eder¬ken, Kâbenin duvarlarının yükselmesi, üzerine Hazret-i ibrahim'in üzerine çıkıp duvar ördüğü bir kaya parçasıdır. Veya üzengiden ayaklarını çıkarıp üzerine koyarak başını yıkadığı taştır. Rivayet edildiği üzere, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Şam'dan Mekke'ye ziyarete geldi, ismail Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi ona: başını (yüzünü, saçını) yıkayayım!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm binekten inmedi. Bunun üzerine İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi, o taşı getirip, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sağ ayağının altına koydu. Oradan İbrahim Aleyhisseİâm sağ tarafını yıkadı. Sonra o taşı sol tarafa aldı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in sol ayağının altına koyup, oradan İbrahim Aleyhisselâm başının sağ tarafını iyice yıkadı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın ayak izleri, taşın üzerine çıktı. işte bu taşa, Makâm-ı İbrahim denilir... Bu kavl-i şerifte, oüî "âyetler" kelimesi küll'den bedel-i ba'z'dır... Kâbeye Giren Emniyettedir "Ve ona dehalet eden (sığınan)" Beytin haramına sığınan... (Ne olur?) "Emân bulur; Kendisine taarruz ve her türlü saldırıdan emniyette olur. Bu İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın duası sebebiyle oldu. İbrahim Aleyhisseâm: "Yarab! Burasını emin bir belde kıl! Diye dua etmişti... Bir adam eğer bütün suçları işlese bile Kabe'ye sığındığı zaman, o adam istenmezdi. Kâbede ona dokunulmazdı. Harem-i Şerife Sığınanlar Bundan dolayı İmâm-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri de: -"HilI'de kısas, irtidâd veya zina sebebiyle öldürülmesi la¬zım olan bir kişi, Hareme sığmsa, o kişi oradan zorla alıp çıkarıl¬maz ve ona saldırılmaz. Ancak o kişi barındırılmaz. Ona yemek ve su verilmez. Ona bir şey satılmaz. Bu şekilde oradan çıkarılmaya zorlanır..." buyurdular. Bu Hill'de cinayet işleyip, Harem-i şerife sığınan kişinin hakkındadır. Harem-i Şerifte Suç İşleyenler Ama Harem'in içinde, kendisine had gerektiren kişilerin üzerine kıyam edilir. Ve onlara hemen kanun tatbik edilir. Harem-i şerifin içinde hırsızlık yapanfın eli hemen) kesilir. Orada adam öldüren hemen kısasla öldürülür. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Ve onları nerede yakalarsanız öldürün ve sizi çıkardıkları yerden onları çıkarın. O fitne katilden eşeddir. Yalnız Mescid-i Ha¬ram yanında onlar size kıtal etmedikçe, siz de onlara kıtal etmefakat sizi öldürmeye kalkışırlarsa, hemen onları öldürün. Kâ¬firlerin cezası böyledir. Onlar bizimle savaştıkları zaman, Mescid-i Haram'ın yanında onları öldürmeyi Allah bizlere mübâh kıldı. (2/67) Buna göre, Harem-i şerifin içinde oldukları halde kendisine had gerektiren kişilere de had uygulanır. Ama Harem'in dışında kendilerine bir şey isabet edip, had gerektiren kişiler, Harem'e iltica ettikten sonra onlara had uygu¬lanmaz. Onlar bizleri, Harem'in içinde öldürmediklerinde, biz kendi¬lerini öldüremediğimiz gibi... Veya, "Ve ona dehalet eden emân bulur;âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: "Kabe'ye giren cehennem ateşinden emân bulur, demektir." Mekke ve Medine'de Vefat Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Kim iki Harem'den (Mekke-i Mükerreme ve Medine-i Münevvereden) birisinde vefat ederse, o kişi, kıyamet günü, emin (cehennem ateşinden emân bulmuş) bir şekilde dirilir. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Hacun ve BekT mezarlıkları, kendi etrâflanyla alınırlar ve cennette neşr olunurlar. Bunlar Mekke ve Medine'de birer mezarlıktırlar.,. Rivayet olundu: İbni Mesûd (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hacun mezarlığının tepesinde durdu. O gün orada hiçbir kabir (Müslüman mezarı) yoktu. Efen-' dimiz (s.a.v. hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: -"Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu boşlukta ve bu Harem-i şerifte yüzleri dolunay gibi parlak ve nurânî yetmiş bin kişiyi diriltir. Onlar hesapsız olarak cennete girerler. Onlardan her biri de yetmiş bin kişiye şefaat ederler. Onların yüzleri dolunay gibi nurânî olur. Mekke'nin Sıcaklığı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim Mekkenin sıcaklığına gündüzün bir saati sabrederse, Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennem ateşini ondan iki senelik mesa¬fe kadar uzaklaştırır. Gücü Yetenin Haccetmesi İnsanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır," (ne?) Bunlar, mü'minlerdir, kâfirler değil... Çünkü bize (Hanefî mezhebine) göre, kâfirler şeriatın edası ile muhâtab değildir... İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri buna muhalefet etti. Allah için onların üzerine karar kılındı: "O Beyt'i haccetmesi," Lam ahd içindir. "hacc," kelimesi fetha ile ehli Hicazın lügatidir. 'hıcc," kelimesi kesre ile ehli Necd'in lügatidir. Hangisi olursa olsun (ister fetha, ister kesreyle okunsun) her ikisinde de husûsî bir niyetle husûsî bir şekilde, husûsî bir yer olan Kabe'yi ziyaret etmek manâsı vardır. Haccetmek insanların zimmetinde olan hak bir vacibtir. İnsanların haccın edasından sıyrılmaları mümkün değildir. Onu ahdlarından çıkarmaları; (kimin üzerine farzdır?) "Yoiuna gücü yeten her kimsenin..." "Nâs" kelimesinden bedel ba'z ile bedel olmak üzere mecrûr mahallindedir. Umumiyetinden dolayı hususîleşmiştir. Zamir, mahzûf olan mübeddelün minh'e aittir. Gücü Yetmek "Onlardan gücü yetene," kudreti olan ve yolculuğa takat getirene farz'dır" manasınadır. Kabe'ye gitmeye gücü yeten demektir. Bununla, âletlerin ve sebeblerin selâmeti, demektir. Azık ve binek Kâbeye ulaşmanın sebeblerindendir. Bu güç ve kudretler, haccin fiillerinin üzerine takaddüm et¬mektedir. Haccın fiillerinin vacip olmasının şartları olan güç ye¬tirmek, işte bu güç yetirmektir. Yoksa fiilin husulünün şartı olan güç yetirmek değildir. Çünkü ancak fiile başlarken meydana gelir. Bu fiilin var olmasının illeti ve sebebidir. Ancak kendisiyle birlikte olur. Birinci güç yetirmek, haccin vucûbunun şartıdır. İkinci güç yetirmek haccin fiillerinin meydana gelmesinin şartıdır. İmkânı olupta Haccetmeyenler "Ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa," "Ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa," kavl-i şerfi; "Ve kim haccetmezse," manâsının yerine konuldu. Bu, haccin vucûbunu te'kîd ve haccetmeyi terketmenin ce¬zasının şiddetini beyan içindir. Gücü olduğu halde, haccetmeyen bir kişi, küfre yaklaşmıştır. Ve ancak haccı inkâr edenlerin amellerini yapmıştır, demektir. "Her halde Allah'ın ihtiyacı yok, o bütün âlemlerden ganîdir." Onların ibâdetinden ganîdir. Kâfirler, öncelikle bu âlemlerin cümlesine ve onların içine girmektedirler. Şart ile ceza arasında bulunan zamirin yerine bu¬nunla iktifa etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim zahirî bir sebep kendisini hapsedip alıkoymaz veya alı-koyucu bir hastalık ya da zâlim bir sultan kendisini haccetmekten menetmediği halde haccetmezse; ister Yahudi olarak ölsün ister¬se Hıristiyan... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, haccetmeyen kişilere, bu dini tahsis etti; çünkü Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar haccetmezler ve Kâbenin faziletini görmemezlikten gelip kabul etmezler... Bilki bu mukaddes yerlere ancak oralara aşık olan onları candan ve gönülden sevenler çokça gidip gelmek işerler... Kabe'ye Davet Olunmak Rivayet olundu: Ali bin Muvaffak (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Kendisi altmış (60) defa haccetti. Buyurdular: Altmışıncı haccimdan sonra "Hacer-i esved"te İdim. Halimi düşünüyordum. Kendi kendime: -"Bu mübarek mekâna gidip gelmem çok olmuştu. Acaba haccım kabul oldu mu olmadı mı?" diye tefekkür ettim. Beni uyku bastı. Rüyâm'da gördüm, biri bana şöyle sesleniyordu: -"Ey Muvaffak'ın oğluî Sen ancak sevdiklerini evine çağırmaz mısın?" Uyandım. Çok sevindim. Bu âyet-i kerimede, kudret ve imkanı olduğu olduğu halde haccetmeyen ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ziyafet ve misafirlik davetini terkettiğine işaret vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin davetini ancak ona layık olmayan kişiler terkederler... Bunda haccetmeye istidadı elde etmek için çalışmayanların haline azarlama vardır. Haccetmeye ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nm davetine elverişli olmak İçin istidadı tahsil etmedi ve belki, fesad, azgınlık ve kötülüğü ayakta tutmaya çalıştı. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hikmeti, her sene insanların bu güzel ve mukaddes mekânları sevmeleri ve buralara gelmeye can atmalarını gerektirdi. Çünkü İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, şöyle dua et¬mişti. "Yâ rabbenâ. Ben, zürriyetimden bazısını senin beyt-i muharreminin yanında, ekin bitmez bir vadide iskân ettim yâ rabbenâ. Namazı ikame etsinler diye... Bundan böyle insanlardan birtakım gönülleri onlara doğru akıt ve onları hasılattan merzûk buyur, gerek ki şükrederler. Onlara yönelecek demektir. HACC-I MEBRÛR Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Amellerin en faziletlisi, Allah'a ve rasûlüne iman etmek, sonra Allah yolunda cihâd etmek, sonra mebrûr bir hac'dır. Denildi ki: Günahların mağfireti, hac sebebiyledir. Cennete girmek haccın sebebiyledir. Haccin mecbrûr olması üzerine terettüp et¬miştir... (2/68) Hac, kendisinde iki şeyin toplanmasıyla mebrûr olur. 1- İhsanda bulunmak, 2- Hata'dan kaçmak. Birincisi. Hac'da birr (iyilik) amellerini işlemektir. Birr, insan¬lara ihsanda bulunmak, demektir. Bu da yemek yedirmek ve selâm'ı yaymaktır. İkincisi: Haccın kendisiyle mükemmel olduğu şeylerdir. Bu da, hac'da günah olan fiillerden kaçınmaktır, kendisinde, refes (cinsel ilişki ile ügili şeylerden) fısk, isyan olan şeyler gibi... Haccetmek İçin Üç Şart Ebû Cafer el-Bakır (r.h.) buyurdular: Üç şeyi yapmadan bu Beyti, tavaf etmek isteyen kişinin ziya¬retine hiçbir önem verilmez. 1- Verâ, 2- Hilim, 3- Hoşsohbet, (Birincisi), kendisini Allâhü Teâlâ'nin haramlarından meneden ve alıkoyan bir verâ ve takva. (İkincisi:) Gadabını tutacak hilme sahip olmak. (Üçüncüsü:) Müslümanlardan kendisiyle sohbet eden ve ar¬kadaşlık yapanlarla güzel sohbet etmek ve iyi geçinmek... Yolculuk eden ve hususiyetle hac yolculuğuna çıkan kişiler buna muhtaçtırlar. Bu üç şeyi (vera, takva, hilim ve hoş sohbeti) tam ve mü¬kemmel olan kişilerin, hacları da tam ve mükemmel olur. Sâlike gereken şey, insanlarla güzel ahlakla geçinmektir. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Benden söyle! Hacı adama! Şundan ki: 0 Pazar halkına dert olmakta insanlara zarar vermektedir. Deyin o hacıya: Hacı, sen değilsin! Gerçek manâda haca seni ve yükünü o kutsal mekânlara götüren devedir. Çünkü deve dikenler yiyerek seni ve yükünü götürdü. ikidir: Hacc-ı Mebrûrun Alâmeti Meşâyih'ten bazıları buyurdular: Hacc-ı mabrûrun alâmeti 1- Dünyaya zâhid, 2- Âhİrete rağbet etmek... Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Necmüddin el-Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri te'vilâtında şöyle buyurdu. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Beyti haccetmeyi va¬cip kılması, haccın menâsik ve erkânının hepsinde işaretler vardır. Haccin erkân ve nusûklan, seyr-i sülûkün şartlarına uymak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan seyrin adabıdır... Haccin rükünlerinden biri de ihrâm'dır. İhrâm'ın İşaret Ettiği Mânâlar İhram, 1 - Her türlü rüsum (ve şekilcilikten) çıkmaya, 2- Alışılmış olan şeyleri terk etmeye, 3- Dünya ve içinde olan şeylerden tecride, 4- Kötü ahlaklardan temizlenmeye, 5- İhram akdi, sıhhatli bir teveccüh ile kulluktur... Arafatta Vakfenin İşaret Ettiği Manâlar Haccin erkânından biri de Arafatta vakfedir. Arafatta vakfe; 1 - Marifet dağında vakfeye, 2- Samimi (sadık bir kalb ile) rahmet dağının akabinde ilti¬ca etmek, 3- Güzel ahd, 4- Vefaya işarettir.... Tavafın İşaret Ettiği Manâlar Haccin farzlarından biri de tavaftır. Tavaf; kişinin, Rubûbiyet kâbesinin çevresini yedi kere tavaf etmek, yedi beşerî tavır ve sıfatlardan çıkmasıdır: (Yedi beşerî sıfat 1- Kibir, 2- Hırs, 3- Şehvet. 4- Hased (kıskançlık), 5- Cazab, 6- Cimrilik, 7- Kin... Her bir tavaf bu nefsânf ve beşer! kötülüklerin her birinden kurtuluşa işarettir,,,) Sa'y Safa ile Merve'nin arasında sa'yetmek, sıfatların safâ'sı (du¬ruluğu, arınmış ve temizliği) ile zâtın mürüvvetinin önünde sey¬retmeye işarettir... Traş Olmak Hac menâsikinden olan traş olmak, ilâhî nurların usturası ile kulluğun eserlerini (günah ve hatalarını) mahvetmek ve yok etmeye işarettir... Haccin diğer bütün menâsikini buna kıyâs et!... Hac'da Kasdolunan Hac, talebin kendisine ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kasdetmeye ve Ona yönelmeye işarettir. İslâmda diğer erkânın hilâfına.... Muhakkak ki haccin rükünlerinden her biri, taleb etmeye istidadı olanın bir tarafına işarettir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "O Beyt'i haccetmesi de insanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır." Kavl-i şerifiyle, kullara hitâb etti. Diğer vaciblerin ve farzların hiçbirinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri. "...insanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır." Buyurmadı.... Bu inceliğin faydası, hac'da kasdolunan bizzat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisi olmasıdır. Diğer ibâdetlerden maksat ise, 1- Kurtuluş, 2- Derecelerin yükselmesi, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak, 4- Makamlar, 5- Ve kerâmât (ilâhî ikramlardır).... Hakiki Bir Cezbe İnsan ve Cinlerin İbâdetlerine Denktir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin: "Yoluna gücü yeten her kimsenin..." kavl-i şerifinde ifâde edilen, "gücü yetmek;" insan ve cinlerin amellerine denk olan hakcezbesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürümek, seyr-ü suluk etmek, hakka vâsıl olmak, ancak hak cezbesiyle mümkündür.... "Ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa," Hakkı bulmaya i-nanmaz ve Rabbin lutuflarının nemalarına taarruz etmez ve cezbeleriyle yaklaşmazsa, demektir. Haccın rükünleri bunlara işaret ettiği gibi....... "Her halde Allah'ın ihtiyacı yok, o bütün âlemlerden ganîdir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, alemlerle kâmil olmaz. Belki âlemlerin kemâle ermesi ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle olur... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zenginlik ve ganîliği onların sebebiyle değildir. Böyle bir şeyden Allah münezzehtir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, kemâle eren ve yakın kâbesine vâsıl olan ve temkine erenlerden eylesinî KİTAB EHLİNİN İNKÂRI Yüce Meali De ki: "Ey ehl-i kitabî Niçin Allah'ın âyetlerine küfrediyor¬sunuz? Allah yaptıklarınızı görüp duruyor".98 De ki: "Ey ehl-i kitâb! Niçin Allah'ın doğru yolundan iymân edenleri men'ediyorsunuz; görüp durduğunuz halde niçin onun çarpıklığını istiyorsunuz? Allah yaptıklarınızdan gafil değildir.'" Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Eğer o kitâb verilenlerden her¬hangi bir fırkaya uyarsanız, sizi îmânınızdan sonra çevirirler, kâfir ederler.100 Sizler ise küfre nasıl dönersiniz ki, önünüzde Allah'ın âyet¬leri okunuyor, İçinizde resulü bulunuyor? Halbuki her kim Al¬lah'a sıkı tutunursa, o muhakkak bir doğru yola çıkarılmıştır.101 Tefsiri: De ki: "Ey ehl-i kitabî" "Kitab ehli" Yahudîve Hıristiyanlardır. Yahudî ve Hiristiyanlara "kitab ehli" diye isimlendirilmelerinin sebebleri, kitablann indirildiği kişilere göre tahsis edilip isimlendirilmesidir. Kendileri kitaba nisbet edildiler. Bu yazılanlar, ister ruhu'l-emîn Cebrail Aleyhisselâm tarafından kendilerine getirilen kitab olsun ve isterse, kendi nefisleri tarafından yazılanlar olsun... "Niçin Allah'ın âyetlerine küfrediyorsunuz?" Kitab ehlinin küfür sebeblerinden bir sebebin Allah'ın âyet¬leri olduğu için, onların küfürlerini azarlama ve inkâr (haksız ve boşa bir inkâr olduğunu) beyândır. Eğer onlar tahkik etmiş olsalardı asla külliyen Allah'ın âyet¬lerinden kaçmazlardı... Burada geçen "Allâhü Teâlâ'nın âyetleri"nden murad, Kurân-ı kerim âyetlerinin umûmisi ve o âyetlerin cümle¬sinden olan hac ve diğer işler hakkında okunan âyetler, Tevrat ve İncilin içinde olup. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliği¬ne şahitlik eden âyetlerdir.... Allâhü Teâlâ Şahidtir "Halbuki, Allah yaptıklarınızı görüp duruyor "inkâr ediyorsunuz" fiilinin failinden hâl'dir. Manâsı: Ey kitab ehli! Hangi sebeb'ten dolayı Allâhü teâlâ azze ve celle hazretlerinin âyetlerini inkâr ediyorsunuz? Halbuki Allâhü teâlâ hazretleri, sizin bütün amellerinize tam hakkı ve mübalağa ile muttali'dir. Sizi amellerinize göre cezalandıracaktır. Bundan asla şüphe yoktur. (2/69) Muhakkak ki bunda, onların getirdikleri ve benzeri sapmaları önleme, doğruyu belirtme ve bütün inkâr sebeblerini kesmek vardır. men'ediyorsunuz;" Çevirip, döndürüyorsunuz. (Neden?) "Allah'ın doğru yolundan," Ebedî saadete götüren hak dininden... 0 da tevhid ve İslâm millet ve dinidir. (Kimi?) "İymân edenleri," "Men'ediyorsunuz," fiilin mefûlüdür. Kitab ehli, onlara hile yapıyor ve onlara tuzak kuruyorlardı, insanları İslâm dininden alıkoymaya çalışıyorlardı. İslâm'a girmeyi murad eden ve iman etmeye niyetlenen kişileri, çalışmalarıyla Islama girmelerine mâni oluyorlardı. Ve: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin vasıflarının kitablarında olmadığını ve onun geleceğiyle ilgili herhangi bir müjdenin de yanlarında ve kitaplarında olmadı¬ğını," söylüyorlardı... "Onun için istiyorsunuz," Harf-i cerrin hazfiyledir. Fiil zamire iysâl edilmiştir. Yani: "Onun için istiyorsunuz," demektir. ancak bir mefûle müteaddî'dir. istedim" denilir. Zamir ise. "yol" kelimesine Müzekker de olabilir müennes de... Âyetin manâsı: Yolların en kuvvetlisi ve sağlamı olan Allah'ın yolunun olmasını istiyorsunuz! Ivec "Çarpık (ve eğri)" Çarpık, eğri ve maksat ve istikâmetten çıkmış. İnsanlara ka¬rışık göstererek; insanlar, ondan eğrilik ve çarpıklığın olduğu vehmine kapılmalarını istemektesiniz. Ve sizin: -"Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın şeriat, nesh olmaz," sözünüz ve insanların kendisine yönelmelerinden çekinerek. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevrâtta bulunan vasıflarını değiştirmeniz ve bunla¬ra benzer şeylerle İslâm'da çarpıklığın olduğunu istemeniz... Cümle, "Men'ediyorsunuz," fiilinin failinden hât'dir. Çarpık Kelimesinin Manâları "çarpık ve eğrilik) kelimesi, ayin y harfinin fetha ve kesresiyle, "meyletmek" ve "inhiraf, sapıtmak ve eğrilik" demek¬tir. "çarpık ve eğrilik" kelimesinin meksûr olması, manâya mahsustur. "çarpık ve eğrilik" kelimesinin meftun olması da a'yâna (madde isimlere) mahsustur. Meselâ kesreyle; "Onun dininde ve sözünde çarpıklık ve eğrilik vardır" dersin. Ama duvar, mızrak, ağaç ve (benzeri eşyada) eğriliğin oldu¬ğunu ifâde etmek için; fetha ile "Duvar, mizrak ve ağaçta eğrilik var," denilir... Allâhü Teâlâ Yaptıklarınızdan Gafil Değildir "Görüp durduğunuz halde," "Men'ediyorsunuz," fiilinin failinden hâl'dir; birinci¬sinin haliyle takyîd etmek itibariyle... Manâsı: Habulki sizler, İslâm dininin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolu olduğuna şâhidlik eder olduğunuz; onun içinde ve çevresinde asla bir çarpık ve eğriliğin olmadığına, her türlü şaibeden uzak olduğuna şâhidlik ettiğiniz halde..." demektir. İnsanların islâm'a girmelerine mâni olmak, hakkı ihlâldir. "Allah yaptıklarınızdan gafil değildir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin onun yoluna mani olduğunuzu ve peygamberinin (s.a.v.)'ın şehâdetini gizlediğinizden asla gâfıl değildir. Bunlardan haberdârdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kitab ehlini, mü'minleri hak yoldan çevirmek ve mü'minlerin İslam'a girmelerine mâni olduklarını tenbih edip azarladıktan sonra, mü'minleri de bu mâni olan kitab ehline tabi olmaktan nehyetti.... Ve şöyle buyurdu: Kitap Ehline Tabi Olmayın "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! herhangi bir fırkaya uyarsanız," Bir taifeye... Burada kitab ehline "bir fırka" ile husûsi-leştirdi. Çünkü onlardan iman edenler varâı. "Kitâb verilenlerden sizi îmânınızdan sonra çevirirler, kâfir ederler." "kâfirler" kavl-i şerifi, "sizi çevirirler," fiilinin ikinciniefûlödür. Bu, "reddetmek,"kelimesinin, "kılmak" manâsını tazammun etmesi üzerinedir... Sebeb-i Nüzul İkrime (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime, Yahudî Şas bin Kays hakkında nazil oldu. Bu Yahudî, Evs ve Hazrec kabilelerinin kalabalık olduğu bir yeri gördü. Müslümanların aralarındaki sevgi, muhabbet, kardeşlik ve barış Yahudîyi kızdırdı, kıskandırdı. (Yahudî, Müslümanların arasındaki sevgi ve kardeşliği bozmak istedi. Bunun için de...) Onların arasına vazifeli bir genç gönderdi. Genç Evs ve Hazreclilerin arasında, Buâs gününün şiirlerini okumaya başladı. O gün çok büyük öldürmeler olmuştu. Buâs savaşı Evs'lilerin zaferiyle son bulmuştu. Bu Yahudî genç böylece insanların kavmiyetçilik damarlarını depretip, düşmanlık duygularını harekete geçirdi. Okunan kavmiyet şiirlerinin tesiri ve Yahudînin oyunuyla Evs ve Hazrecliler, birbirlerine girdiler. Gelip, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) çıkıp geldi. Onların arasına düzeltip barıştırdı. İnkâr Neden? "Önünüzde Allah'ın âyetleri Manâsı: Küfür size nasıl ulaşır! Halbuki mu'ciz olan Kur'ân-ı ke¬rim. Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.)'ın dili üzere yeni taze taze okunmakta, Rasûlüliah (s.a.v) size hakikati izhâr etmek, sizi nehyetmek, size vaaz etmektedir ve sizin şüphelerinizi gidermektedir. Hakikatin or¬taya çıkması ve bu doğru işlerle beraber imandan sapıtmak ve küfre girmek, akıldan çok uzak ve gerçekten şaşılacak gülünç bir şeydir... İslama Sarılan Hidâyet Bulmuştur "Sîzler ise küfre nasıl dönersiniz ki," İnkâr ve taccub'tur. Okunuyor. Kur'ân-ı kerim, İçinizde resulü bulunuyor?, "Halbuki her kim Allah'a sıkı tutunursa," Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, peygamberinin (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dili üzere âyetlerle açıkladığı hak dinine sarılırsa, bu djn İslâm ve tevhidtir. Daha önceki kavl-i şeriflerde İslâm dini, "Allah'ın yolu tabiriyle ifâde edilmişti. (Allah yoluna sarılan ne olmuş olur?) "O muhakkak hidâyet bulmuştur." Şartın cevâbıdır. "muhakkak" manâsını ifâde etmek içindir.427 Sanki hidâyet hâsıl olmuştur. Bundan dolayı kendisinden ke¬sin hâsıl olacak diye haber verilmektedir. Meydana geleceği ma¬nâsı zahirdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sarılmak, hidâyete bağlı¬dır. Kerime yönelmek nidaya bağlı olduğu gibi... Hidâyete muvaffak olup irşâd olunur, demektir. (Nereye hi¬dâyet bulur?) "Sırât-ı müstakime (doğru yola)" Matlûba ulaştıran yola... Kötü Âlimler Bilki, bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, kitâb ehlinedir; ama (bu â-yet-i kerimenin) bâtını ise ulemâ-i sû (kötü âlimlere)dir. Kötü âlimler, dini dünya karşılığında satanlardır. Kötü âlimler, bildikleriyle amel etmeyenlerdir. Kötü âlimler, bu hal ve hareketleriyle, Kur'ân-ı kerimin getirdiği; 1. Dünyadan zâhid olmak, 2. Dünyaya gönül vermemek, 3. Verâ, 4. Takva, 5. Nefsi hevâ-ü hevesten nehyetmek. 6. Fâni olan dünyayı ahiret üzere üzerine tercih etmek, 7. Halk'tan yüz çevirmek, 8. Hakka yönelmek, 9. Maksûda nail olmak için vücûdu harcamak, Ve ilmi Allah için elde edip, Allah'ın rızâsını kazanmak için ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)'n hidâyeti için sarfetmek gibi Islâmî düsturlardan uzaktırlar... Ey kötü âlimler! kelimesi, fiili mazının başına geldiğinde, "muhakkak" manâsını ifâde eder. Fiili müzârinin başına g ildiğinde de "bazen" manâsını verir... "Allah yaptıklarınızı görüp duru¬yor". Onlarla beraber hazırdır. (2/70) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onla¬rın hayır ve şer amellerindeki niyyetlerine bakıyor. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, amellerine göre onları cezalandıracaktır. Bu kötü âlimler (ve sahte şeyhler), hüsn-ü zan (iyi niyetle kendilerine) tabi olup bağlanan mü'minleri harcıyorlar: dünya'ya olan hırsları ve hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmaları sebebiyle onların doğruluğuna mâni oluyorlar. Bu kötü âlim (ve sahte şeyhler), amellerinin ve hallerinin şeriat kaidesi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolundan ve dininden bir tarikat üzere olduklarını zannediyorlar! Halbuki bunlar, Allah yolundan ve hak tarikattan çok uzaktırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin peygamberlere halkı kendisine davet etmeyi emrettiği yoldan mahrum ve yoksundurlar. Bunlar, hak yolu bırakıp çarpık, eğri ve yanlış yollara saparak bâtıl yola girdiler. (Bu kötü âlim ve sahte şeyhlerden dolayı) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere şöyle vasiyette bulundu ve emretti: "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Eğer o kitâb verilenlerden herhangi bir fırkaya uyarsanız, sizi îmânınızdan sonra çevirirler, kâfir ederler. O sahte şeyh ve kötü âlimlerin hevâ ve yoluna tabi olup, imandan sonra hidâyet yolundan dönüp sapıtmayın... Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Bundan evvel, şaşmış, bir çoklarını da şaşırtmış ve yolun doğrusundan sapmış bir kavmin hevâları ardından gitmeyin." İlim Haşyetle Güzeldir Bazı meşâyih buyurdular: "llmin en hayırlısı kendisiyle beraber haşyet olandır." Çünkü haşyet, hakkın sıfatlarının ilminden (Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlan hakkında tam bilgi) sahibi olmasından meydana gelmektedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin matlûbu olan ilmin şahidi, haşyettir. Haşyetin şahidi ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrine muvafık olmasıdır. İlim ve Dünyevî Maksat Ama kendisiyle beraber (haşyet değil de); 1. Dünyaya rağbet, 2. Dünya erbabına yaltaklanmak, 3. Dünyalık sahihlerine yağcılık, 4. Himmet ve gayreti dünyalık kazanmaya harcamak, 5. Mal toplanmaya vesile edilen, 6. Mal depolamaya vasıta kılmak, 7. Övünme vesilesi kılmak, 8. Âlimlere karşı üstünlük taslamak, 9. Çokluğun peşinde koşmak, 10. Tûl-iemel, 11. Âhireti unutmak, 12. Ve benzeri dünyevî ve değersiz maksatlar bulunan bir ilim, hakikî ilimden ne kadar uzaktır. Bu tür ilimler, peygamberlerin mirası olan ilimden çok u-zaktır. Muristen vârise geçen bir şey, ancak mürîs'in yanında olduğu hâl üzere geçer... Bu kötü vasıflan taşıyan âlimlerin misâli, mum misâli gibidir. Başkalarını aydınlatır; kendilerini yakarlar... Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Dünya âlimi! Dünyanın terkini millette öğütlemek... Kendisi ise sîm ü zer (altın ve gümüş) yığmakta.. Ve gıdalar depolamaktadır. Âleme de: -"Oldu ve yeter" demektedir. Onun dediklerini hiç kimse tutmadı. Âlim, kötülük yapmayan kimsedir. Kendisinin yapmadığını halka söylemez. Ne kendisi kötülük yapar, ne de halka kötülüğü söyler... Âlimlerin Şerlileri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: İnsanlar üzerine bir zaman gelecek; İslâm'dan ancak ismi kalacaktır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den ancak resmi kalacaktır. İnsanların kalbleri hidâyetten harab olacak Mescidleri bedenleriyle mamur (dolup taşıyacaktır. 0 gün göğün üzerinde gölgelik ettiği kişilerin en şerlileri, onların (o devrin) âlimleridir. Âlimlerden fitne çıkar. Ve fitne yine o âlimlere dönecektir... Fudayl bin lyâz (r.h.)'dan buyuruldu: Bize baliğ olup ulaştı, kıyamet günü hesâb, puta tapanlardan bile *daha önce, fasık olan âlimlerden ve hamel-i Kur'ândan (hafızlardan) başlayacaktır. Akıllı insana düşen vazife, halinin zahirine aldanip asla şımarmamalıdır. Belki itikâdlarının vehâmetine, halinin durumuna ve kalbine bakmalıdır. İbret alınacak her şeyden ibret almalıdır. Bu durumlarda sîret ve ahlâkını düzeltmeli, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın seçkin kullarının yoluna girmelidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden (mâsivâ'dan) kesilmek suretiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sarılmalıdır. Sırât-ı n«j(takîme hidâyet bulasıya kadar, hakikî tevhide bağlanmalıdır. Kim vahdette fenâ'dan kesilirse o kişinin yolu, Allah'ın yolu olmuş olur. O kişiyi hiçbir kimse yolundan çevirip alıkoyamaz. Hiçbir şey ona zarar veremez (nefsinden başka...) Düşmanlarının hile ve serleri onu sapıtamaz. Muhakkak ki, kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber olursa, Allah da onunla beraber olur. Onun muhafızı Allah'tır. Onun yâr ve yardımcısı Allah'tır. İşte bu tür bağlanmak ve sarılmak her sâük'in yapabileceği bir iş değildir... Lâkin, Aîlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulunun elinden tutmaya ve onu murad ettiği yüce makama ulaştırmaya kadirdir. Kul sahih bir şekilde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden istediği zaman, elbette Allah kulunu mahrum etmez, ona icabet eder. Kim taleb eder ve bu talebinda ciddî olursa, o kişi bulur. Kim kapı çalarsa, ve bu işte ısrar ederse, muradına nail olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, şeytanın hilelerinden, nefs-i emmârenin mekrinden ve tuzaklarından her ALLAH'IN İPİ Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenlerî Allah'a nasıl korunmak gerekse öyle korunun, hakkıyla müttakî olun ve her halde müslim olarak can verin.102 Topunuz bir Allah ipine sımsıkı tutunun, birbirinizden ayrılmayın ve Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini düşünün. Sizler birbirinize düşmanlar iken, o sizin kalblerinizin arasında ülfet husule getirip yanaştırdı da, nimeti sayesinde uyanıp kardeş oldunuz; hem sizler ateşten bir çukurun tam kenarında bulunuyordunuz da, 0 tuttu sizi ondan kurtardı. Şimdi böyle size âyetlerini beyan ediyor ki Allah'a doğru gidebilesiniz.103 Tefsiri Şerifi: Hakkıyla Korunun Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah'a korunun, müttakî olun!" (korunmak ve mütteki olmak) iAij (korunmak)'dan babından gelmektedir. O da, korunmakta aşırı gitmek demektir. "Nasıl korunmak gerekse!" Takva ve korunmayı hakkıyla yapın. Hakkıyla korunun! Ko¬runmada gerekli olduğu şekliyle korunun! Bu da vâcibleri yerine getirmekte ve haramlardan kaçın¬makta tam geniş ve azâmi gayret göstermektir. Bu kavl-i şerifin bir benzeri de: "Onun için gücünüz yettiği kadar Allah'a korunun, Takvada çok ileri gidip mübalağa etmeleri murâd ediliyor. Hatta itaat edilmesi gereken şeylerden hiçbir şeyi terketmemeleri istenmektedir. Müslümanlar Olarak ölün Ve ner naIce Müslim olarak can verin." Nefislerinizi Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri için ihlaslı ve samimi kı¬larak ölün, demektir. Nefislerinizde Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin dışında asla bir or¬tak bulundurmayın. Bu (istisna) hallerin umumiliğinden istisnâ-i müferrağ'dir. (2/71) Manâsı, hallerden hiçbir hâl üzere ölmeyin; ancak İslâmınızın tahakkuku ve İslâm üzere sebat ettiğiniz bir halde vefat edin, demektir. Görünüşte, bu âyet-i kerime insanların İslâm hâlinden başka bir hâl üzere vefat etmelerini nehyediyor. Bundan murad, Müslümanların İslâm üzere devam etmele¬ridir. Allah'ın İpine Sımsıkı Tutunun "Allah İpine sımsıkı tutunun," İslâm dinine veya Allah'ın kitabı Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e sımsıkı tu¬tunun, demektir.434 "ip" lafzı, bu iki manâdan birisi için istiare edildi. Çünkü bunların, islâm dini ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in her biri, ipe benzemektedirler. Zira İslâm dini ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim, kötülükler¬den kurtuluşa sebeb ve matlûba vâsıl olmaya vesiledirler. Zor bir yola giren kişi, muhakkak ki ayaklarının kaymasından korkar. Bu yolun iki tarafına bağlanılmış iplere tutunduğu zaman; ayaklarının kayma korkularından emir olur. Ebedî saadet ve Rabbin rızâ yolu da kaygandır. İnsanı o yol¬dan ayıran ve dalâlete düşüren sapıklığa davet eden tuzaklar çok¬tur. Birçok kişinin ayaklan burada kaymıştır. Ama kim Kur'ân-ı azîm, kuvvetli şeriatın kanunları ve Kerim Rabbin beyyinâtına sımsıkı sarılan kişi, sırât-ı mustakîme hidâyet bulur. Cehennem ateşine götüren iğvâ ve sapıklıklardan muhafa¬za eder. îpe kavuşan kişiler, elim azâb'dan kurtuldukları gibi... Tefrikaya Düşmeyin "Topunuz," "Sımsıkı sanlın" fiilin fâlinden hâi'dir. Toplu bir halde sanlın, demektir. "Birbirinizden ayrılmayın (tefrikaya düşmeyin)" Kitab ehli gibi aranızda çıkan ihtilâflardan dolayı hak'dan ayrılmayın, tefrikaya düşmeyin... Allah'ın Nimetini Zikredin "Ve Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini düşünün," "üzerinizdedir," kavl-i şerifi, "nimet" kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. "Hani siz idiniz," Onun zarfıdır. Allah'ın üzerinizde olan nimetlerini düşünün! Olduğunuz vakit (Ne olduğunuz vakit?) "Düşmanlar" Câhiliyet döneminde, aranızda kavga, düşmanlık, kan akıtma, harpler ve adam Öldürmeler, sona ermeyip birbirlerine ardı sıra devam ediyordu. Denildi ki, Evs ve Hazrec anne ve baba bir, iki kardeştiler. Bunların çocuklarının ve evlatlarının arasında savaşlar çıktı. Bu savaşlar tam yüz yirmi (120) sene kadar uzadı ve devam etti. "0 sizin kalblerinizin arasında ülfet husule getirip yanaştırdı," Sizi Müslüman olmaya muvaffak kılarak... DİN KARDEŞLİĞİ "Uyanıp oldunuz;" Sizler oluverdiniz. (Ne sebebiyle oldunuz?) "Allah'ın nimetinin sayesinde" Bu te'lif ve ülfet ile oldunuz. (Ne oldunuz?) "Kardeşler Uyanıp oldunuz;" nakıs fiilinin haberidir. Birbirlerini seven, Allah yolunda olan kardeşler oldunuz. Böy¬lece birbirinize nasihat eden, birbirinizin iyiliğini düşünen, birbir¬lerini seven, birbirlerine merhamet eden, şefkat besleyen ve hak kelimesi üzere ve hak yoida birleşen kardeşler oldunuz. Cehennem Ateşinin Kenarı "Hem sizler ateşten bir çukurun tam kenarında bulunuyordunuz." Çukurun tam kenarındaydınız. Çukurun kenarında ve bir tarafindaydmız. Sizler, küfrünüz¬den dolayı, düşmekte olduğunuz cehennem ateşinin kenannday¬dınız. Ateşe düşmek üzereydiniz. Zira eğer, Müslüman olmadan küfür üzere olmuş olaydınız elbette cehennem ateşine düşecektiniz. Bu hâl, onların ateşe düşme hayatlarının bir temsilidir. Ateşin kenarında oturmuş ve ateşe düşmek üzereydiniz. "O tuttu kurtardı." Sizi halâs etti, sizi kurtardı. Size İslâm'ı hidâyet etmek sebebiyle... "Ondan," Çukurdan... "Şimdi böyle," Kendisinden sonra gelen fiilin masdanna işarettir. Bu beyân ve açıklık misali... "Size âyetlerini beyan ediyor ki Delâlet eden âyetler... "Allah'a doğru gidebilesiniz." Bu açıklamaların sebebi, sizin hidâyette sebat etmeniz, doğ¬ru yoldan sapmamanız ve hidâyetinizin ziyâdeliği içindir. Hablullâh'a Sarılanlar Burada işaret edildi. Hablullah'a sarılanlar iki taifedirler. 1- Suret ehli 2- İki mânâ ehli olanlar. Birincisi, suret ehli olup şekilcidirler. Bunlar sebeblere bağlıdırlar. Çünkü bunların meşrebi ameldir. İkincisi, manâ ehlidirler. Bunlar sebeblerden kesilmişlerdir. Çünkü bunların meşrebi ahvâldir. Bunlar hâl ehlidirler. Bunlar için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Ve Allah'a sıkı tutunun ki mevlânız O'dur. Artık ne güzel mevlâ, ne güzel yardımcıdır!. Maksudunuz, Allah'tır, demek¬tir. Sebeplere bağlı olanlar için de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Topunuz bir Allah ipine sımsıkı tutunun, birbirinizden ayrılmayın." Bu insanların kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevessül ettiği her türlü sebebtir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ipine yapışan (Hablullah'a sarılan¬lar), birr (sâlih) amelleriyle ve yaklaştırıcı vasıtalar sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmaktadırlar. Tefrika Hablullah'a (İslâm ve Kur'ân'a) sımsıkı sarılmak bulunduğu zaman, tefrika bulunmaz. Bölünme yok olur. Hablullah'a (İslâm ve Kur'ân'a) sarılmanın olmayışı bu du¬rumun tam tersidir. Çünkü İslâm ve Kur'ân-ı kerime sarılmamak zahir ve bâtında bölünmenin sebebidir... (İslâm ve Kur'ân-ı kerime bağlılığın olmadığı yerde iki türlü bölünme ve tefrika olur: 1- Zahiri bölünme, 2- Bâtınî bölünme) Zahiri bölünme, İslâm ve Kur'ân-ı kerime bağlanmayan kişiler (mürted olup) İslâm cemaatından ayrılmaları gerekir. Bu (murted) kim olursa olsun ve hangi hâlde olursa olsun öldürülür. Bâtında bölünme de, kendisinden, ümmetten ayrılmayı gerektiren değişik hevâ-ü hevesler ve hâller meydana gelir. Yetmiş Üç Fırka Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Ümmetim yetmiş iki fırkaya bölünecektir. Onlardan firka-i nâciye {kurtulacak olan fırka) bîr fırkadır." Dediler: -"Ya Rasûlallâh (s.a.v.) Fırka-i nâciye kimlerdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Benim ve ashabımın olduğu yol üzere olanlardır. İlâhî Davetin Yolu Bilki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerime'de şunları em- 1- Takva, 2- Hablullâh'a sımsıkı sarılmak. 3- Nimetleri hatırlamak... Evvelâ takva, ikinci olarak, sımsıkı sarılmak ve üçüncü olarak da nimetleri hatırlamayı ve düşünmeyi emretti. Çünkü insanın fiili ve bütün işleri, şu şeye göredir. 1- Korkutmak. 2- Rağbet... Korkutmak, rağbet ve teşvikten öncedir. Çünkü zararı defî, menfaatin celbi üzerine tekaddüm etmiş¬tir. (Zararı savmak, fayda çekip sağlamaktan öncedir)... Tıpkı insanın kötülüklerden arınması, güzel ahlaklarla süslenmesinden önce olduğu gibi. (2/72) İşaret Edilen Manâlar "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah'a nasıl korunmak gerekse öyle korunun, hakkıyla müttakî olun." kavl-i şerifi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabının hafifliğine işarettir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Allah'ın dinine bağlanmaya sebeb kıldı. Sonra onun peşinde hemen rağbeti getirdi ve şöyle buyur¬du: "Ve Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini düşünün. Sizler birbirinize düşmanlar iken. o sizin kalblerinizin arasında ülfet husule getirip yanaştırdı da. nimeti sayesinde uyanıp kardeş oldunuz; hem sizler ateşten bir çukurun tam kenarında bulunuyordunuz da. O tuttu sizi ondan kurtardı." Akıllı Kişinin Vazifesi Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife; 1. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine boyun eğmek, 2. Allah'ın hükümlerine itaat etmek, 3. Hablullâh'a Allah'ın ininp gımsıkı garılmalf 4. Dinde asla tefrikaya düşmemek, 5. Bölünmemek. 6. Cemaattan ayrılmamak, 7. Takvâ'dan ayrılmamak, 8. Ve hakkıyla müttakî olmak, gereğince Hakk Sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmaktır... Müttekî Olanlar Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: Müttekînin dört nişanı vardır. (Birincisi:) Şeriatın hükümierini muhafaza etmek, (İkincisi:) Her zaman eli uzun olmak. Cömert olmak. Fakirle¬re ve kimsesizlere bahşiş vermek. İkramlarda bulunmak. (Üçüncüsü:) Ahdlerini vefalı olmak. (Dördüncüsü:) Elinde olanlarla mutlu olmak.. Kanaat et¬mek. .. Müttekînin Alâmetleri Bu manâ'da Şeyh Nasr Âbâdî (r.h.) şöyle buyurdular: 1- Hududları (şeriatın sınırlarını) muhafaza etmek, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ'ya itaat için son gücüyle çalışmak, 3- Ahidlere vefa, 4- Mevcûd olanlar İle kanaat... Takvâ-i Hakîkî İmam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hakikî takva (şu şartlan taşımalıdır:) 1- Allah'ın emirlerine muvafık olmalıdır. 2- Kendi tarafından hiçbir ziyâde kılmamalıdır. 3- Ve hiçbir şeyi noksan edip eksiitmemelidir... Hakikî takva şöyle olmalıdır: 1- Zellelerden (ayak kaymaları ve küçük günahlardan) kaçınmak. 2- Sonra fuzûlî şeylerden sakınmak, 3- Sonra Allah'ın gayri bütün dostluklardan korunmak. 4- Sonra bütün illet ve ayıplardan korunmak, 5- Takvayı takva olarak görmekten sakınmak.... Sen, bu sıfatlarla muttasif olup hakkıyla muttakî olduktan ve takvanı takva olarak görmekten de koruduğun (ben takvâlıyım düşüncesine kapılmadığın) zaman, gerçek takvaya kuvuşmuş olursun... Zira kendisinden varlık eserlerinden bir şey bulunan kişi şirk-i hafî (gizli şirk) ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirK koşmuştur. Böyle (takvasını gören) bir kişi, hakikâtin şuhûduna eremez, gerçeği göremez.. Allah'a Kavuşmak İçin Hafız (k.s. yarı Arabî ve yan Fârisî) ne güzel buyurmuş: Ey Hafız! Eğer istersen huzur, , Ebedî istirahat ve selâmeti, Ondan gâfıl olma! Allâh'dan asla gafil olma ey Hafız! Sen sevdiğin ve çok arzuladığına, Allah'a kavuşmak istediğinde, dünyayı terket. Kalbinden dünya sevgisini çıkart Ve hatta dünyayı tamamen ihmâl et! Cennetler isteyen Ebû Medyen (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ayrıldı, hûrî ve saraylar arzulayan himmetiyle, aradaki perdelerin kaldırılmasını ve huzurun devamını isteyen himmetlerin arası tamamen ayrıldı. Ne mutlu ona ki, tahkik kademi ve ilâhî cezbelerle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürüdü! Ne mutlu ona ki, Rabbânî sıfatlarının tecellisi ve tevfik kanatlarıyla uçtu! Dualar Seni (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kulun ancak Mevfâsi vardır. Mevlâ'ya dönebilmek için her hâlini ihsan üzere bulundur. Şöyle ki: Kul, Allah'a âsi olduğu zaman, şöyle dua etmelidir: "Ya Rabbi! Ayıblarımı ört!" Duası kabul olunup suç ve ayıplan örtüldüğü zaman; "Ya Rabbi! Tevbemi kabul buyurî" diye dua eder. Tevbesi kabul olunduğu zaman da, şöyle dua eder: "Yâ Rabbi! Beni muvaffak kıl ki, sâlih amel işleyeyim!" Salih ameller işlemeye muvaffak olduğu zaman da, şöyle dua etmelidir: "Ya Rabbi! Beni muvaffak kıl ki, ihlâslı olayım!" İhlâs ile sâlih amel işlediği zaman, sonunda şöyle dua eder: "Ya Rabbi! Benden kabul buyur!" Akıllı kişiye gereken, bu sağlam ipe yapışmaktır... EMR-l Bİ'L-MA'RÛF VE NEHYÎ ANİ'L-MÜNKER Yüce Meali: Hem sizden müteşekkil, önde gider, hayra davet eder, ma'rûf ile emr ve münkerden nehy eyler bir ümmet olsun; işte onlardır o felahı bulacaklar.104 Ve şunlar; şu kendilerine beyyineler geldikten sonra ayrılık çıkarıp ihtilâf edenler gibi olmayın, onlar için büyük bir azap Tefsiri: "Sizden olsun;" İçinizden var olsun, aranızda bulunsun. (Kim bulunsun?) "Hayra davet eder bir ümmet," "Hayır" Kur'ân-ı kerim ve sünnet seniyye'ye tabi olmaktır.) Hayra davet eden bir cemaat bulun, içinde dinî ve dünevî maslahat olan şeylere sizi çağıran bir topluluk olsun. Hayra davet mefhûmu umûmidir. Teklifler de ef âle {amel işlemeye) ve (haramları) terketmelere şâmildir. Sonra faziletini beyan ve bildirmek için Allâhü teâlâ hazretle¬rine onun üzerine husûsî atıf yaptı ve şöyle buyurdu: Maruf Nedir? "Ve ma'rûfü emrederler," "Ma'rûf' Şeriatın ve aklın güzel gördüğü ve şeriat ve akla muvafık olan her şeydir. Münker Nedir? "Ve münkerden nehy eyler," "Münker", Şeriatın ve aklın çirkin gördüğü ve kabul etmediği akıl ve şeriata muhalif olan her şeydir. "İşte onlar," Bu kâmil sıfatlar ile muttasıf olanlar, demektir. Hitâb (il) kefinin müfred gelmesi, hitabın kendisine hitâb edilmeye elverişli olan herkese olmasındandır. "Onlardır, o felahı bulacak (olan)lar." Kemâli felah ile husûsîleşenler onlardır. "Onlar" fasıl zamiridir. Müsnedün, müsnedün ileyhe tahsisini ifâde eder. Marufu Emretmek "Sizden" kavM şerifindeki (harf-i cerri) tebğîz manâs Davetin bazılarına isnâd edilmesiyle beraber, hitabın küllisi¬ne tevcih edilmesi, marufu emretmenin ve münkeri nehyetmenin farz-ı kifâye olmak üzere vacip olduğu manâsının tahakkuku için¬dir. Marufu emretmek ve münkeri nehyetmek herkes üzerine vacibtir. Lâkin farz-ı kifâye olarak farzdır. Şu cihetle ki, bazı insan¬lar, marûfü emretmek ve münkeri nehyetmek vazifesini yaparlar¬sa, diğerlerinden bu hizmet sakıt olur. Bütün insanlar, onu boşverirlerse, bütün Müslümanlar, günahkâr olurlar. Ve bu yüce vazifeyi ifâ etmek, iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek bütün Müslümanlar üzerine kesinlikle farz olur. Çünkü iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek büyük işlerdendir. Câhiller Tebliğ Yapamaz Ona azimet eden ve bu büyük vazifeyi yerine getiren sadece Allâhü Teâlâ'nın hükümlerini, intisabın (tebliğin) mertebelerini ve onu ikâme edip yapabilen âlimlerdir. Muhakkak ki câhil yani fıkhı doğru dürüst bilmeyen bir kişi, çoğu kere İnsanlara (iyiliği emredeceği yerde) marûfü yasaklar. İnsanlara münkeri (kötülüğü) emreder. Câhil kişi bir meselenin kendi mezhebindeki hükmünü bildi¬ği halde, arkadaş ve muhatabının mezhebindeki hükmü bilmeye¬bilir. Bu konuda yanılabilir. (Câhil insan beşerî ilişkiler ve insan psikolojisinden habersiz olduğu için) münkerden nehiy ederken, yumuşak davranması gereken bir yerde sert ve sert davranması gereken yerlerde de çok yumuşak davranabilir... İnkâr (kötülük işlemesi) fazla olmayan bir kişi, temâdüyyen inkârdaymış gibi onu kötülüklerden nehyeder. Bu da o kişinin ziyadesiyle kötülüklere dalmasına vesile olabilir. Veya üzerinde boş vakit gerçirme kötülüğü olan bir kişiyi, günahlara ısrar edenler, cellâtlar ve benzerleri gibi kabul eder... Bazı âlimler buyurdular; "Sizden" kavl-i şerifmdeki (harf-i cerri) teybîn için olup beyân manasınadır."oldu, idi" fiili de nakıs fiildir. Buna göre âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: "Hem sizler hayra davet eder, ma'rûf ile emr ve münker den nehy eyler bir ümmet olun," demektir. Bu şekilde manâ vermek, maruf emretmek ve münkeri nehyetmenin farz-ı ayn olmasını gerektirmez. (2/73) Çünkü cihâd, umûmî hitâb ile sabit olmasıyla beraber farz-ı kifâyedir. İnsanların En Hayırlısı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mimberin üzerinde iken kendi¬sine soruldu: -"Yâ Rasûlallahî İnsanların hayırlısı kimdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İnsanların en hayırlısı; 1- Onlara marufu (iyiliği) emreden, 2- Onları münkerden alıkoyan (kötülüğü yasaklayan) 3- Onların en takvâlılan, 4- Ve Onların sıla-î rahmi en çok yapanlarıdır. Allah'ın Kitabı ve... "Kim ma'rûfü emreder ve münkeri nehyederse o ki, yeryü¬zünde Allah'ın halifesidir. Kitabının halifesidir ve Rasûlünün (s.a.v.)'m halifesidir." Âhir Zaman İnsanları Öğüt Verenleri Sevmeyecekler Huzeyfe (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İnsanlar üzerine bir zaman gelecek merkeb leşi, içlerinden kendilerine marûfü emreden ve münkeri nehyeden bir mü'minden daha sevimli ve daha değerli olacaktır." Süfyân-i Sevrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bir insan eğer komşuları tarafından seviliyor; kardeş ve ar¬kadaşlarının arasında övülüyorsa; onun meddah (yağcı) olduğunu bilin. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allah'ın hudutlarını (şer'î kanunlarını) çiğneyenler ve ona dü¬şenler ile onlara meddahlık yapan, onlara yağcılık ve onlara haddinden fazla hoşgörülü davrananların misâli, bir gemiye binen bir kavim ve topluluk gibidirler. Bazıları geminin üst katındadırlar, bazıları da geminin alt katmdadırlar. Alt kattakiler, üst kattakilerden su almak için onla¬ra uğrayıp kendilerine eziyet veriyorlardı. Onlar da kendilerini su almaktan menettiler. Bunun üzerine alt kattakiler, ellerine bir balta alıp gemiyi delmeye başladılar. Üsttekiler ona geldiler. Ona: -"Sana ne oluyor?" dediler. 0: -"Sizler benden rahatsız oldunuz. Bana da su gerekliydi." Eğer onlar, onun elinden tutarlarsa, hem o adamı kurtarır¬lar ve hem de kendilerini kurtarmış olurlar. Eğer onu o halde terkederlerse hem o adamı helak etmiş olurlar ve hem de kendi¬lerini helak etmiş olurlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İnsanlar, bir münker gördüklerinde kendi aralarında eğer onu değiştirmezlerse, o münker ve kötülüğün azabını Allâhü Teâlâ onların hepsine umûmileştirir. Hadis-i Şerif: "Ümmetimden bir takım insanlar, kıyamet günü, maymun ve domuzlar suretinde haşr olunurlar. Bunlar, ısyân ehline yağcılık yapan ve onları nehyetmekten kaçınanlardır. Halbuki günah ehlini kötülüklerden menetmeye güçleri yetiyordu. "Nefsim yed-i kutretinde olan Aiiâhü Teâla hazretlerine and olsun ki, elbette sizler maruf (iyiliği) emredecek ve elbette münkerden (kötülükten) nehyedeceksinizdir. Veya elbette Aflâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hepinizin üzerine katından azab gönderir. Bundan sonra dua ederseniz, dualarınıza icabet edilmez. Dualarınız artık kabul olunmaz." Nefsi sabretmeye zorlanmalı, halktan alâkalarını azaltılmalı ki, müdâhane (yağcılık) kendinden giderilsin... Bana Değmeyen Yılan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Bir şehir ehli azab olundu. İçlerinde, on sekiz bin kişi vardı, amelleri peygamberler (a.s.)'ın amelleriydi." Sahaberler: -"Ya Rasûlallâh nasıl?" diye sordular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri buyurdular: (Hususiyetle şu üç amelden dolayı azab olundular) 1- Allah için buğzeder olmadılar, 2- Mârufu emretmediler, 3- Münkeri nehyetmediler. Mârufu Emretmenin Hükmü Sonra marûfü emretmek, emredilen şeye bağlıdır. Emredilen şey farz ise, marüfü emretmek farz. Eğer, vacip ise onu emretmek vacibtir. Eğer sünnet ise onu emretmek sünnettir. Eğer mendûb ise onu emretmek mendûbtur... Münkeri Nehyetmenîn Hükmü Münkerin hepsinden nehyetmek vacip yani farzdır. Çünkü münkerin hepsini terketmek vacibtir. Çünkü münker kubh sıfatıyla muttasıftır. Vacip olmasının yolu, naklî ve aklî'dir. Bazıların göre sadece naklîdir. Münkerden Nehyetmenin Şartı 1- Nehyedilen şeyin bilinmesinden sonra olmalı, 2- Nehyedilen şey o an vaki olmuş olmamalı, 3- Günah işlenmiş olmalıdır. Zira işlenmiş bir günahtan dolayı nehyetmek güzel olmaz. İşlenilmiş bir günahtan dolayı kötülemek ve tenkid etmek güzel olur. 4- Mâsiyete düşeceği ve günah işleyeceği kesin bir zan ile bi¬linen kişiler, günaha düşmekten ve inattan nehyedilmelidir. Meselâ bir içicinin, şarap (ve diğer sarhoşluk veren şeyleri) içmeye hazırlandığını gördüğünde, aletlerini hazırlamak sebebiyle bunu kesin bildiğinde, onu içmekten nehyeder. Fakat kesin bir zan ile bilmediğinde, onu şarap içmekten nehyettiği zaman, büyük zararlarla karşılaşabilir. 5- Münkerden nehyettiğinde ondan büyük zararların doğ¬mayacağını kuvvetli bir zan ile bilmek... Suâl: Eğer sen, desen ki: inkâra (kötülüklerden nehyetmeye) nasıl başlanılmalıdır?" Cevâb: Derim ki: Kolaylıkla başlanır. Eğer kolaylık fayda vermezse daha sonra zora yükselir. Çünkü münkerden maksat (karşı tarafa zarar vermek değil) onu kötülüklerden alıkoymaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: "Ve eğer mü'minlerden iki taife çarpışırlarsa, hemen arala¬rını bulun, barıştırın! Şayet biri diğerine karşı bağy ediyorsa o va¬kit bağî olan Allah'ın emrine rücû edinceye kadar kıtal edin, eğer rücû ederse yine adaletle aralarını sulh edin ve hep insaflı olun; çünkü Allah adalet yapanları sever. Âyet-i kerimesinde münker (kötülüklerden) nehyetmenin şeklini anlatıp beyân eder ve önce; "Hemen aralarını bulun, barıştırın!" buyurdu. Sonra da barışa yaklaşmayanlar hakkında şöyle buyurdu: "O vakit bağî olan Allah'ın emrine rücû edinceye kadar savaşın."... (Burada önce kolay yolu, sonra zor olan yolu gösterdi.) Elinden iş gelen ve bu hususî şartlan taşıyan her Müslüman, münkerden nehyetmeye başlayabilir. Namaz Kılmayanları Uyarmak Kim bir kişinin namazı terkettiğini görürse, o kişiyi münkerden nehyetmek ve uyarmak kendisinin üzerine vacibtir. Çünkü namaz kılmayan kişinin çirkinliği (ve kubhu) herkes tarafından bilinmektedir... Öldürmekle Olan Münkerden Nehyetmler Devletin İşidir Öldürmek, dövmek, maddî ceza vermek ve maddi müeyyide uygulamak gerektiren, münkerden nehyetmeler, İmam (devlet reisinin) ve onun halifeleri, tayin ettiği hakimlerin ve vazifeli kişilerin işidir... Çünkü siyâseti en iyi şekilde bilenler onlardır. Bunun için gerekli olan alet ve imkânlara sahibtirler... Suâl: Eğer sen, kimlere maruf emredilir ve münkerden nehyedilirler? Dersen, Cevâb: Derim ki: Mükellef olan ve mükellef olmayan herkes, başkasına zarar verdiği zaman nehyedilir; çocuklar ve deliler gibi. Çocuklar, haram olan şeylerden nehyedilirler. Ona alışıp onu işlemesinler diye; namaza alışmaları için namaz kılmakla emir olundukları gibi... Âsînin Nehyi Kötülükten nehyetmek, âsî olan, kendisi günah işleyen kişi¬nin üzerine de vacibtir. O kendisinin irtikâb ettiği günahları işleyen de başkalarını münkerden nehyetmelidir. Kişinin günahtan vazgeçmesi ve o günaha mübtelâ olan in¬sanları günahtan alıkoyması kendisinin üzerine vacibtir. Bundan dolayı bir Müslüman bu vaciblerden birini terketti diye diğer va¬cip kendisinden düşmez. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu dini fısk ehli ile de destekleyip kuvvetlendirir. "İnsanlara, iyilik emreder de. kendinizi unutur musunuz? Halbuki Kitap okuyorsunuz... Artık akıl etmez misiniz. Âyet-i kerimesindeki tevbih ve azarlama, onların kendi nefislerini unutmalarından dolayıdır. Yoksa başkalarına iyilik emretmelerinden dolayı değildir. Selef-i sâlihîn buyurdular: Ö "Hayrı emredin: siz yapmazsanız bile..." Gücü Yetmeyenler Bazı sahabeler (r.a.) hazerâtı buyurdular: Adam görmüş olduğu münkere, kötülüğe ve işlenen bir gü¬naha mâni olmaya ve onu menetmeye gücü yetmezse o zaman şöyle dua etsin: "Allâhım! Bu bir münkerdirl böyle dua ettiğinde, üzerine düşen vazifeyi yapmış olur. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Münkeri el ile yapmalıdır. Eğer buna gücü yetmezse, ayaklarının üzerine durmamalı, Oradan kaçmalı ve gitmeli, El ve dilin mecali kalmadığında, Himmet kalmamış demektir. Büyük adamlarda... (2/74) Yani kişi, münkeri, eli ve diliyle değiştirmeye gücü yetmez¬se, onu kalbiyle inkâr etsin. Kalbinde ona karşı buğuz beslesin. Çünkü rical (erenler), racûliyyeti (adamlığı), defetmeye güç¬lerinin yetmediği şeylerde defî için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yal¬varmak ve himmet etmekte olduğunu gördüler. Hâlleri Konuşanlar Bu âyet-i kerime'de işaret edilen manâlar: Muhakkak ki, kâl (sözleriyle) değil de, hâilen (ve davranışla¬rıyla) halkı hayra davet edenler, gerçek manâda marûfü emreden ve münkeri nehyedenlerdir. Felahı bulacak olanlar da bunlardır. Söylediklerini Tutmayanlar Kendisi yapmadığı halde, halka iyiliği emreden kişiler için büyük korkutma vardır. Bu hadis-i şerif bu gerçeğe delâlet eder: "Kıyamet günü bir adam getirilir. Cehennem ateşine atılır. Ateşte karnından bağırsakları dışarıya çıkarlar. Adam, değirmen döndüren merkeb gibi ateşin içinde döner. Cehennem ehli onun başına toplanırlar. Ona: -"Ey falanca adam bu halin nedir? Sen değil miydin, bize marûfü emreden ve münkeri nehyeden?" Onlara cevab verdi: -"Ben size marûfü (iyiliği) emrediyordum; ama kendim onu yerine getirmiyordum. Ben sizi kötülükten nehyediyordum ama, kendim kötülüğü yapıyordum. Tarikat Şeyhleri Gerçek manâ'da halkı hayra davet edenler, tarikat şeyhleridir. Mürşid-i kâmillerdir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilmeyenler (marifetleri kıt o-lanlar) hayrı da bilemezler... Çünkü mutlak hayır, mutlak kemâl'dir. O ki, insanlar için nev'inin hasebiyle Hakkın marifetinden ve ona vâsıl olmaktan olur... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için olduğu gibi... İzafî olan mutlaka ermek için, kendisine tavessül edilendir. Hayr, Maruf ve Münker Kendisine davet edilen hayr (iki şeydir) 1-Ya Hak Teâlâ hazretleridir. 2-Ya da Hakka ulaştıran şeylerdir. Maruf, insanı Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştıran her şeydir. Münker, insanı Hak'dan uzaklaştıran her şeydir. Tevhîd ve istikâmeti olmayan bir kişinin, davet makamında olması mümkün değildir. Sirât-ı müstakim üzere olmayanlar, tevhid ehli olsalar bile, kendi zanlarına göre maruf olup aslında münker olan şeyleri em¬redebilirler... Hakikatta maruf olduğu halde, kendi zan ve görüşlerine gö¬re münker olan doğruluk ve iyilikleri yasaklayabilirler... Cemî makamına ulaşan kişi gibi... Bu kişi, Hak ile halktan hicâb (örtülü ve mestur) olur. Çoğu kere haramı halâl, halâlı ha¬ram gibi görür. Mutlak felah ehli, kendileri için hiçbir perde ve hicâb kalma¬yanlardır. İşte bunlar, yeryüzünde Allah'ın halifeleridirler... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, marifetin hakikî hâline vâsıl kılsın. Bizleri Müteâl olan Cenâb-ı âlilerine vâsıl eylesin! TEFRİKAYA DÜŞMEYİN "Ve şu tefrika çıkaranlar gibi olmayın." Bunlar iki kitab ehli olan Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardır. Yahudî-ler fırka fırka oldular, Hıristiyanlar da bölük bölük bölündüler... İhtilâf ettiler," Onlar bir takım sahte ve bozuk telifler çıkararak, hakkı ifâde eden âyetleri gizleyerek ve ilâhî kitabları tahrif ederek ihtilâfa düştüler. Bunun sebebi, dünyevî birkaç kırıntıya kavuşmaktı... İmâm Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bunlar bedenen birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Bu âlimlerden her biri bir şehirde reis oldu. Sonra onlardan her biri, kendilerinin hak üzere olduğunu ve arkadaşlarının bâtıl bir yol üzere olduğunu iddia ettiler. Bu Günün İlim Adamları Ben (ismail Hakkı Bursevî) derim ki; -"Gerçekten insaflı olarak düşündüğünüz ve araştırdığınız zaman, bu çağın âlimlerinin çoğununda bu sıfatlarla mevsûf olduklarını (Yahudiler gibi, kendisinin hak üzere olduğunu ve karşı¬sındaki muhâtablarının ve diğer cemaatlerin bâtıl üzere olduğunu iddia eder olduklarını) bilirsin!. Allâh'dan af ve rahmet dileriz." Tefrika ve İhtilâfa Düşenler "Kendilerine beyyineler geldikten sonra..." Vudûh'a kavuşturan, hakkı açıklayan üzerinde ittifak etmek ve söz birliği yapmak vacip olan ilâhî beyineler kendilerine geldik¬ten sonra ihtilâfa düştüler. "Onlar için büyük bir azap var." Tefrikaya düşmeleri sebebiyle âhirette onlar için büyük bir azab vardır. Azab sürekli devam eder ve asla onlardan kesilmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ümmette maruf ü emreden ve münkeri nehyeden kişiler olmalarını emretti. Bu iyiliği emretmek ve kötülüğü nehyetmek vazifesi ancak, marûfü emreden kişinin ilâhî teklifleri zâlimler ve galebe çalan zorbaların üzerine tenfîzine (yürütmeye) kadir olmakla tamam olur. İlâhî teklifleri yürütmeye kadir olmakta, ancak ve ancak Hak ve din ehlinin arasında ülfet, muhabbet, sevgi ve hoşgörü olduğu zaman hâsıl olur. Başka türlü mümkün değildir. Hiç şüphesiz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minleri ihtilâf ve tefrikalardan sakındırdı ki, Müslümanların bölünmeleri, onların bu teklifi ayakta tutmalarında acziyete düşmelerine sebeb olmasın ;.. Mü'mine düşen vazife, imam'a tabi olmaksızın tabiatlarının gereğiyle hareket etmemeleridir. Bir kelime üzere ittifak etmeye¬rek, ve kendilerini bir yol üzere toplayan öncülerine tabi olmaktan ayrılmamalıdırlar. Eğer kendilerinin bir imâmı ve kendisine iktidâ edecekleri biri olmazsa, onların akâidîerini, siret, ahlak, eser ve görüşlerini edinip ona tabi olurlar,... Onların kelimeleri âhirette hissî bir hâl üzere ittifak etmeleri dünyadaki zuhurlarından daha açıktır. Bir basîret üzere Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine davet edenlerden dünyada zuhur etmelerinden daha açıktır. Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ona tabi olanlar ki, Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların kendisine davet etmeleri konusunda kendilerine bir basîret üzere dünyada dereceler verdi. Onların kelimeleri, adetleri, ona olan arzularında muhabbetinde ve taatında mühlet ve tefrikaya düşmektedirler. İdareci (Emir) Tefrikaya düşenler, şeytana yem olmaktadırlar. Sürüden ayrılan koyun gibi, kurda yem olurlar. Bundan do¬layı mü'minlerin emîri Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) şöyle buyurdu: "İnsanlara iyi ve fâcir mutlaka bir imâm lazımdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, iki veya daha fazla kişiyi, herhangi bir iş sebebiyle bir yere gönderdiğinde, mutlaka birisini diğerinin üzerine imam tayin ederdi. Diğerine de imamına İtaat etmesini, ona uymasını emrederdi. Böylece emirin bir olması ile insanların arasında nizâm, intizâm ve birlik meydana geldi. Böyle olmasa insanların arasına herc-ü merc, kargaşalık ve disiplinsizlik olur. Böylece din ve dünya işleri zorlaşır. Dünya ve ahiret işleri bozulur. Emire İtaat Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim bir kanşlık kadar cemaattan ayrılırsa, cennetin ortasını (en güzel yerlerini) göremez Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yed-i kudreti cemaat ile beraberdir. Çünkü şeytan, tek başına olan insan ile beraber olur. Şeytan iki kişiden çok uzak durur. insaniyet cemaati, kalbin riyaseti altında zabt-u rabta alın¬madığı ve akla itaat edilmediği zaman, nizâmının nasıl bozuldu¬ğunu görmez misin? Nasıl fesada meylettiğini, görmüyor musun? Tefrika ve ayrılık dünyevî ve uhrevî zararları icâbeder. "Bir de şu: "Benim dosdoğru yolum; hem onu takip edin, başka yollar takip etmeyin ki, sizi O'nun yolundan saptırıp parçalamasınlar". Duydunuz â, işte size O bunu ferman buyurdu. Ge¬rektir ki korunur, müttakî olursunuz. Âyet-i kerimesi nazil olduğunda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri, bir hat çizdi ve: "Bu rüşd (ve olgunluk) yoludur," buyurdular. Sonra sağında ve solunda hatlar çizdi ve şöyle buyurdular: "Bu şeytanın kendisine davet ettiği yollardır." Akıllı kişiye gereken, tevhîd yoluna girmesidir. O yolun gerekleri ve hukukunu yerine getirmesidir. Şeytanın yollarından ve ona girme sebeblerinden de uzak durmalıdır. İman Eden Kurtulur Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: -"Allah'tan başka ilah olmadığına, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in Resûlüllah olduğuna şehadet edinceye, namaz kılmcaya ve zekat verinceye kadar insanlar ile savaşmakla emir olundum. Eğer bu¬nu yaparlarsa, kanlarını ve mallarını benden korumuş olurlar. An¬cak İslâm hakkıyla (bir hak, hukuk ve kanunla) olanlar hariç. Onla¬rın hesâbları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerinedir. Buyurdular "Onların hesâbları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri- nin üzerinedir." Kavl-î şerifiyle murâd edilen manâ şudur: "Onların bunu İtikâd ederek söyledikleri bilinmez," manasınadır. Müşrik. Mu'tıl ve Münafık Müşrik, tevhîd yolunun üzerinde ayağı olmayandır. Müşrik, vucûd yolunun üzerinde ayağı olandır. Mu'tılk vucûd yolunun üzerinde de ayağı olmayandır. Müşrik, varlıkta Allâhü Teâlâ'yı bir bilmeyendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin birliğine inanmayanlardır. Müşrikin, duracağı yer, mu'tıllerle ve cehennem ehli olanlar¬la beraber, cehennem ateşidir. Münafıklar hariç... Münafıklar, cennete bakarlar, cenneti ve cennetin içindeki nimetleri görürler. Cennete girmeye heveslenirler. Tam cennete gireceklerine inandıkları bir zaman, çevirilip cehennem ateşine atılırlar...Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin adâletindendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara amellerine göre mukabele etti. Amelleri gibi onlara karşılık verdi. Sirât-ı Müstakim Burada şeriat, sırât-ı mustakîm'dir. Dosdoğru olan Allah'ın yoludur. Hiç şüphesiz her zaman namazlarımızın bütün rek'atlerinde; "Hidâyet eyle bizi doğru yola," diye dua etmekteyiz. Sırât-ı müstakim (doğru yol), kılıçtan daha keskin, kıldan daha incedir. Onun zuhuru, ilim ve keşf üzeredir. Hazret-i Ali kerremelfâh'ü vechehû (r.a.) buyurdulur: "Perde keşif olunsa (bile) benim yakîn (kesin olan inancım) artmaz. Kim metin şeriat ve apaçık olan Kur'ân-ı mübîne sarılırsa, sırât-ı mustakîm (doğru yola) hidâyet bulur. Elim olan çetin azabı gerektiren tefrikadan kurtulmuş olur. Âhirette o kişinin üzerinde hesâb olmaz ve ona azab da yoktur. Belki o kişi neîm cennetlerine yerleşip evliya ve peygamber lerle beraber olur. Mahzurlu olan şeyleri irtikâb etmek (mekruh ve haram olan şeyleri işlemekle) dünyada kimin ayaklan şeriattan kayarsa; onun ayaklan âhirette de sıratın üzerinde kayar. Çünkü dünya'da kör ve mahcûb (hakikati görmekten gözleri perdeli) olup hakka vâsıl olmayanlar, âhirette de böyle kör olurlar. Allah'ın rahmetine vâsıl olamazlar. Bundan Allah'a sığınırız. Kadınlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Sıratın üzerinde ayaklan kayan çoktur. Sırattan ayakları ka¬yanların çoğu da kadınlardır." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ben cehennem ateşini gördüm. Cehennemin ehlinin çoğu kadınlar idiler. (Cehennemliklerin çoğunun kadınlar olmasının sebebleri) 1 - Kadınlar, çok Iânet okuyorlar, 2- Kadınlar, kocalarına karşı çok nankör oluyorlar... Zamanın hepsinde (bir ömür boyu) kadınlardan birine iyilik yapsan, ihsanda bulunsan, sonra bir gün senden bir şey görmezse, o sana: -"Ben senden asla bir hayır görmedim" der. (Ve böylece nankörlük yaparlar). Bakî Düşün! Kadınların ayaklarının âhirette sıratın üzerinde nasıl kaydıklarına bak! Bu durum, kadınların dünyada iken itikad ve amel bakımından şeriattan aynlmalarındandır... Molla Cami (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Kadınların akıllan noksandır... Dinleri de... Hiçbir zaman onu tam kabul etme Ve mükemmel biri itikâd etme! El ile ondan itibâr alma! Ona söyleme! (Sırrını ondan sakla) Ve ona itimâd etmeî Mürşid-İ Kâmile Tabi Olmak Sen bu tafsilatın üzerine vakıf olduğun zaman çalış! Ey zelil kul! Kâmil peygamberlere tabi olmak ve onlara muvafık ameller işlemek yolunda, gayret et. Yakına vasıl olan şeyh'in eteğine yapış! Allâhü Teâiâ hazret¬leri, karışıklıktan sonra senin dağınıklığını toplar. Seni vuslata er¬dirir. Ve senin halini değiştirir. Yol meçhuldür. Bu meçhul yolda elbette bir mürşid-i kâmil lazımdır. Yoksa insan helâkolur... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ayrılıktan ve muhalefet etmekten korusun. Bizleri selef-i sâlihinden en hayırlıların yoluna koysun! 0 yolda Allah bizleri ecelimizin sonuna kadar sebat ve daim etsin. Bizleri fazilet ve kemâl ehliyle beraber hasretsin! Âmin! (2/76) YÜZLERİN AĞARACAĞI VE KARARACAĞI GÜN Yüce Meali: 0 birtakım yüzlerin ağaracağı ve birtakım yüzlerin kararacağı gün, o vakit, o yüzleri kara çıkanlara şöyle denecek: "Yâ... îmânınızdan sonra küfrettiniz ha? 0 halde tadın azabı, ettiğiniz nankörlüğün cezası..."106 Amma yüzleri ak olanlar, hep Allah'ın rahmeti içindeler, onlar onun içinde ebed-nişînler.107 İşte bunlar Allah'ın âyetleridir. Onları sana hak sebeb ile ti¬lâvet ediyoruz; yoksa Allah, âlemlere bir zulüm murad edecek değil.108 Hem göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ındır; bütün işler de Allah'a irca olunur.109 Tefsiri: O birtakım yüzlerin ağaracağı ve birtakım yüzlerin kararacağı gün," Ey mü'minler! Bir çok insanın yüzünün ağaracağı ve bir çok insanın yüzünün kararacağı günü düşünün! Sevinç Yüzün ağarması ve kararması; yüzde beliren, parlaklığının ve korkunun siyahlığı halinden kinayedirler. Gayesine nail olan ve matlûbuna kavuşan kişiye: "Yüzü ağardı" denilir. Müjdeyle sevindi. Kendisine bir kötülük, fenalık ve sevmediği şey isabet eden kişiye de: "Rengi soldu," ve "Sureti değişti," denilir. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: Muhakkak ki mü'min, önceden ellerinin gönderdiklerine reddolunup amelleriyle karşılaştırılır. Eğer amelleri hasenat ise, mü'min Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimet ve fazlıyla müjdelenip sevinir. Sevinçten yüzü ağarır. Kâfir, çirkin amellerini gördüğünde, hüznü ve kederi şiddetlenir. Üzüntüden yüzü kararır. Denildi ki, yüzün ağarması ve kararması (kinaye değil de) hakikî manâlarında kullanılmıştır. Hak ehlinin yüzleri beyazlıkla damgalanır. Sahifeleri, amel defterleri, bedenleri ışıklanır, önle¬rinde ve sağlarında nur yürür. Bâtıl ehli ise onların zıddı olur. (Yüzleri siyah ile damgalanır.) Ağarmak ve kararmanın hakîkî olarak yüzlerde zahir olma¬sında hikmet vardır. Saîd olan kişi, kavmine saadet ehlinden ol¬duğunu bildirmekle ferahlanıp sevinir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri on¬ların durumlarını şöyle haber vermektedir: "Denildi ki: 'Haydi gir cennete!' *Ay!' dedi; 'n'olurdu kavmim bilselerdi, rabbim bana ne mağfiret buyurdu. Beni ikram olunan kullarından kıldı! Şakî kişi ise bunun tersine kederlenir, gamlanır ve hasret çeker. İmandan Sonra Küfre Girenler "0 vakit, o yüzleri kara çıkanlara:" Şöyle denilir: "Yâ... îmânınızdan sonra küfrettiniz ha?" Cümlenin başındaki hemze, azarlama ve hallerinden taaccub içindir. Zahire göre bunlar, iki kitab ehli (Yahudî ve Hıris-tiyanlardır). Çünkü onlar, imanlarından sonra küfre girdiler. (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların önce iman etmeleri ve sonra küfre girmeleri şöyleydi:) Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gönde¬rilmeden önce ona iman etmişlerdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri gönderildikten sonra onu inkâr ettiler. Küfre girdiler. Veya bütün kâfirlerdir. Çünkü bütün kâfirler, misâk günü imanı ikrar etmişlerdi. Daha sonra dünyaya gelince de küfre girdi¬ler. (BÖyece imanlarından sonra küfre girmiş oluyorlar...) "O halde tadın azabı," Bilinen ve büyüklükle mevsûf olan azabı tadın. (Neye karşılık olarak?) "Ettiğiniz nankörlüğün cezası..." Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerini inkâr et¬meniz sebebiyle... "Amma yüzleri ak olanlar, hep Allah'ın rahmeti içindeler," Cennet ve nimetlerde, ebediyyen kalmak üzere... Cennete Girmek Bu ayet-i kerimede, cennet için, "Allah'ın rahmeti diye tabirinin kullanılması, hiç şüphesiz bir mü'min bütün ömrünü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taat ve ibâdetinde geçerse bile o kişinin ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetiyle cennete gire¬ceğine tenbih etmek içindir... "Onlar onun içinde ebediyen kalacaklardır." (Burası mukadder bir suâlin cevâbıdır.) Sanki: -"Onlar cennette nasıl olacaklardır?" denildi. Bu soruya cevâb verildi: "Onlar onun içinde ebediyen kalacaklardır. Onlar, cennetten başka yere götürülmezler ve orada ölmezler."İşte bunlar," İyi kişilerin nimetlenmesini ve kâfirlerin azabını şâmil olan âyetlere işarettir... Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâdır. (Bunlar nedir?) "Allah'ın âyetleridir." Mübtedânm haberidir. (Ne olduğu halde?) "Tilâvet ediyoruz (okuyoruz)" "Âyetler"den cümle-i hâüyyedir. (Kime okuyoruz?) "Sana," Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.), Cebrail Aleyhisseîâm'ın vasıtası ile sana okuyoruz! (Ne sebeple?) "Hak sebeb ile," "Tilâvet ediyoruz (okuyoruz)" failinden müekked hâldir. Veya mefûlünden te'kidli hâldir. Karıştırıldıkları halde veya hak ve adaletle karıştırıldığı halde, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünden asla bir şaibe yoktur. (Şöyle ki:) 1- İhsanda bulunan kişilerin amellerini eksilterek onlara zulmetmek şaibesi; 2- Ve kötülük işleyen kişilerin azablarını arttırmak gibi bir adaletsizlik, 3- Veya bir suç karşılığında olmaksızın azab etmek gibi bir haksızlık hâşâ Allâh'dan sâdır olmaz. Belki bütün bunlar müstehak eden amellerine karşılık olarak cennetle müjde ve cehennem azabıyle korkutmalar olarak kendi¬lerine verilir. Zulüm Yok "Yoksa Allah, bir zulüm murad edecek değil. Zulümden hiçbir şeyi murad etmez. (Kim için) "Âlemlere" Mahlûkatından hiçbirisine... Nasıl etsin? Zulüm, başkasının mülkünde tasarruf etmek, demektir, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi mülkünde tasarruf eder. Zulüm, bir şeyi, başkasının yerine koymaktır. Bu ise bazan, kendisini hakkeden (mustahakkın) hak ve hu¬kukuna mâni olmakla olur. Bazan de kendisinden men olunan bir fiille olur. Böyle bir şeyi yapması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakışmaz. Bütün bunların hepsinin Allâhü Telâ hazretlerinden sâdır olması mümkün değildir. Zulmün, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sâdır olması muhâl'dir. Allah'ın bir kişiye zulüm etmesi ve birine haksızlık yapması asla mümkün değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerinde kimse¬nin hakkı yoktur. Zulmettiğinde onu menedecek kimse de yoktur. Allah hiçbir şeyden men olunmaz. Bundan dolayı Allah'ın fiili hak¬kında zulüm düşünülemez. Belki Allah, mutlak olarak mâliktir. Allah'ın bütün işleri, bir hikmet ve adalet üzeredir... İşler Allah'a Döndürülür "Hem göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa hepsi Allah'ındır;" Sadece bir olan Allah'ındır. Asla Allah'ın şerik ve ortağı yok¬tur. Yer ve göklerde olan mahlûkat ise fânidirler. Mülk, yaratma, diriltme, öldürme, sevâb vermek, azab et¬mek Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hasredilmiştir, ona mahsustur. Burada, "O şey ki," kelimesinin kullanılması, akıl sahibi olmayan varlıkların, akıl sahibi olan varlıklar üzerine galebe çalmasındandır. Ya da akıl sahihlerinin diğerlerinin makamına indiriimelerin-dendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azametini, beyan makamında onların hakîrliğini izhâr içindir. "Ve sadece Allah'a" Allah'ın hükmüne, kazasına döner. Şirk ve müstekıl olarak başkasına değil... "Bütün işler irca olunur." Onların işleri, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her birini kendilerine vaat ettiğiyle karşılık verir. Mükâfat veya cezalarını verir. Bunlarda hiçbirinin müdâhalesi olmaksızın Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri bunları vaat etti. Suâl: Eğer denilse ki, Allah'a dönmek, Allâh'dan ayrılıp git¬tikten sonra olur. Böyle bir şey olmadı. Neden Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, "Bütün işler de Allah'a döndürülün" Buyurdu? Cevâb: Deriz ki: Bu onların helaki ile gidilmiş gibidir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları iade etti. Çünkü dünyada bazı mah-lukatta tedbire mâlik olabilirler (2/77) Amma âhirette ise, işlerin hepsi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin olur. Haşr Bu âyet-i kerime işaret etmektedir: Kıyamet günü yüzü ağaranlar, kalbleri iman nuruyla aydın-lananlardir. Bunlar cemiyet ve Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle (emirle¬riyle) beraber olmakla olur. O gün yüzleri kararanlar ise, kalbleri küfür ile kararan, tefri¬kaya düşen ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden (emirlerinden) ayrılığa düşenlerdir. Bu, muhakkak ki yüzlerin, kalblerinin rengiyle haşr olunmalarındandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Yoklanacağı gün bütün sırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri kalblerde gizlenenleri ortaya çıkarıp zahir eder. Altını ateşe tutl Onu ateşte yak ki; Onun ne olduğu zahir olsun... Üzerindeki sıva ve kapalılık kalksın. Senin için kötü gelen şeyler. Ya bakır ya da altındırlar... Tasavvufî Manâlar "O birtakım yüzlerin ağaracağı ve birtakım yüzlerin kararacağı gün," "O vakit, o yüzleri kara çıkanlar," Onlara şöyle denilecektir. "Yâ! îmânınızdan sonra küfrettiniz ha?" Bunlar, taleb ehlidirler. Allah'a seyr-ü suluk yapanlardır. Al¬lah'a yürürlerken, nefis vadisinde inkıtaa uğradılar. Nefsin çölün¬de yollarını şaşırdılar. Saptılar. Nefsin aldatmalarına ve şeytanın vesvesesine uydular. Geldikleri gibi gerisin geriye döndüler. Irtidad ettiler. "0 halde tadın azabı, ettiğiniz (küfrün ve) nankörlüğün cezası..." Hakkı bâtıl ile örtüyorsunuz. Bâtılı talep etme yolunda hak'dan sapıyor ve yüz çeviriyorsunuz. Sizler, hicran (ayrılık) ate¬şiyle azab olunacaksınız. Ve dünyada kesilmekle ve ayrılmakla azab olunacaksınız. Lâkin dünyada azabı tatmayacaksınız. Çünkü dünyada insanlar uykudadırlar. Uyuyan kişiler ise, uykudan uya-nasıya kadar yaraların elem ve acısını hissetmezler. insanlar Öldükleri zaman uyanırlar. O zaman yaralarının elemini ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden yüz çevirmenin hasret ve azabını hissederler... • "Ammayüzleri ak olanlar," Onlar, (nerededirler?) "Allah'ın Rahmeti içindeler," Cemaat ve Allah'ın emirlerine muvafık hareket ettiği için beraberdir. Dünyada ve; "Onlar onun içinde ebedî olarak kalacaklardır." Âhirette... İnsan Öldüğü Hâl Üzere Dirilir Zira muhakkak ki insanlar, yaşadıkları gibi ölürler ve öldük¬leri şey üzerine dirilirler... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Her kul, öldüğü hâl üzere dirilir. Sarhoş Olarak Ölenler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular. "Her kim sarhoş olarak ölürse, hiç şüphesiz o, ölüm meleğini sarhoş olarak görür. Münker ve Nekîr (isimli kabirde hesâb soran melekleri) sarhoş olarak görür. Kıyamet günü sarhoş olarak diri¬lir, cehennemin ortasında "Sekrân" denilen bir hendeğe atılır. Orada suyu kan olan bir pınar vardır. O kişinin yemek ve içeceği sadece ondandır. Tevhîd Kelimesinin Sürekli Müslüman ile Beraber Olması Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bana haber verdir: (Lâ ilahe illallah!" Allâh'dan başka ilâh yoktur, kelime-i tevhîd, Müslümanın kendisiyle enîsidir (en yakın dostu¬dur), ölürken, kabrinde iken ve kabrinden çıkarken... Yâ Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Keşke sen onları (insanları) kabirle¬rinden kalkıp doğrulurken görseydin! Başlarından toprakları silkelerler. Bu (Müslüman kabrinden dirilirken): "Lâ ilahe illallah, velhamdüllâh! Allâh'dan başka ilâh yoktur. Hamd, Allah'a mahsustur!" der. Yüzü bembeyaz olur. Bu (kâfir kişi de): -"Allah'a karşı aşırı gitmemden dolayı bana yazıklar olsun! Eyvah! Eyvah!" diye bağırır. Yüzleri simsiyah olur. Ölünün Üzerinde Sesli Ağlamak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ölü üzerine nihâyat (yüksek sesle ağlamak, ağıt yakmak) câhiliyetin iş ve adetlerindendir. Hiç şüphesiz nâiha (ölünün ar¬dından ağıt yakarak yüksek sesle ağlayan kadın bu günahından dolayı) ölmeden önce tevbe etmezse, gerçekten üzerinde katran¬dan bir gömlek ve onun üstünde de ona giydirilmiş ateşten bir gömlek bulunduğu hâlde kıyamet günü diriltilir. Faiz Yiyenlerin Mezarlarından Kalkışı Tenzîl (Kur'ân-ı kerim)de şöyle buyuruldıt: "Faiz yiyen kimseler, şeytan çarpan kimse nasıl kalkarsa öyle kalkarlar. Bu, işte onların "bey* (alış-veriş) tıpkı faiz gibidir" deme¬leri yüzünden... Halbuki Allah alış-verişi helâl kıldı, faizi haram. Bundan böyle her kim -rabbı tarafından kendine biraz öğüt gelir de- ribâdan vazgeçerse, artık geçmişi ona ve hakkında hüküm Allah'a aittir. Her kim de döner, yeniden alırsa, işte onlar ashab-ı nârdırlar, hep orada kalacaklardır. Bazı te'vîl ehli buyurdular: Hepsi mecnûn ve deli gibi kalkarlar, bu onlara bir cezâ'dır. Mahşer ehlinin yanında bir cezalandırmadır. Alfâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunu onların faiz yemelerine alâmet kıldı. Çünkü bu onların karınlarında artmakta ve onlara ağırlık vermektedir. Onlar, kabirlerinden kalktıkları vakit, biraz kalkıp yürüyorlar; karınlarının büyüklüğü ve ağırlığından dolayı hemen düşüyorlar. Dünya ve âhirette Settâr olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden günahlarımızın örtülmesini isteriz. Salih iş ve amellere muvaffakiyet veren. Allah'tır... ÜMMET-1 MUHAMMED (S.A.V.) Yüce Meâlİ: Siz, insanlar için çıkarılmış en hayırlı bir ümmet olmak ü-zere vücuda geldiniz; marufu emredersiniz, münkerden nehy eylersiniz ve Allah'a inanır, iymân getirirsiniz. Ehl-i Kitâb da îmâna gelseydi, elbette haklarında hayırlı olurdu; içlerinden iymân edenler varsa da ekserisi dinden çıkmış fâsıklardır.110 Tefsir-i Şerifi: "Siz, en hayırlı bir ümmetsiniz." "Siz oldunuz," fiili, nakıs bir fiil olan "idi, oldu" (fıil-i mazı cemi müzekker muhâtab)tır. Nakıs fiiller, bir şeyin, bir sıfat ile zaman-ı mâzî'de tahakkuk ettiğine delâlet eder. Bir sebkat ve lâhik'ın olmasına delâlet ol¬maksızın delâlet ederler... Bu fiillere nakıs fiil denilir. Nakıs fiiller iki kısımdır. Bir kısmı yakınlık manâsına delâlet eder. Kelâmın makamına ve manâya delâlet eden karinelere göre nakıs fiillerde işin devamına ve inkıtaına ihtimâli olur. Meselâ, senin: "Zeyd ayakta idi," sözünün, inkıtaya ihtimali vardır. (Zeyd'in ayakta olma işinin şimdi sona erdiğine delâlet eder. İnsanın ihtiyaçlarından dolayı bütün zaman boyunca ayni hâl üze¬re kalamayacağı karinesi vardır.) Aliâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin: "Allah gafur, rahimdir." Âyet-i kerimesi (ve benzerlerindeki) nakıs fiiller, devam manâsınadırlar. "Siz, insanlar için çıkarılmış en hayırlı bir ümmetsiniz." Âyet-i kerimesinde bulunan nakıs fiil de böyledir. Devâm'a delâlet eder. Seçilen Ümmet (Öyle bir ümmet ki?) İnsanlar için çıkarıldı (mz)" "Ümmef'in sıfatıdır. Sizler, insanlar için izhâr olundunuz, vücûda geldiniz... İnsanları ıslâh etmek ve onlara faydalı olmak için, demektir. Ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.)ın Üstün Hasletleri (Ümmet-i Muhammed s.a.v.'i en hayırlı ve en seçkin üm¬met yapan hasletlerin en önemli hasletler: 1- Ma'rûfü emretmeleri, 2- Münkeri nehyetmeleri, 3- Allah'a (ve imanın diğer esaslarına) iman etmeleridir. Bu hasletleri Aliâhü Teâlâ şöyle beyan etmektedir:) "Ma'rufu emredersiniz, münkerden nehy eylersiniz." İstinaf cümlesidir. Ümmet-i Muhammed'in en seçkin ve ha¬yırlı ümmet olmasını izhâr ve insanlar için çıkarılmalarını beyan etmektedir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Onların en hayırlı ümmet olmalanndaki sebeb, güzel ve övü¬len hasletlerdir. Bundan maksat, bu ümmetin sahib olduğu hayırlı olma durumlarını beyandır. Senin: "Zeyd kerimdir, insanlara ye¬mek yedirir ve onları giydirir." Sözün gibidir. Hükmün zikri, kendisine münâsib olan vasfa yakındır. İlleti bildirmektedir... "Ve Allah'a inanır, iymân getirirsiniz." Kendisine iman etmeniz vâcib olan ve imana taalluk eden, (Allâha iman) Allah'ın rasûlü, kitab, hesâb, ceza, cennet ve ce¬henneme iman edersiniz... (2/78) Kitâb da îmâna gelseydi, elbette haklarında hayırlı olurdu;" Eğer kitab ehli (Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar), sizin imanınız gibi iman etmiş olsalardı bu onların üzerinde oldukları riyaset (ve baş¬kanlık sevdası), avam (ve halkı) kendilerine tabi kılmak çabaların¬dan kendileri için daha hayırlı olurdu. Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların başkanlıklarını arttırma sevdaları ve dünyevî nazlardan istifâde edebilme çabalan, onları Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin iman etmeleri karşılığında kendilerine verece¬ği iki kat sevâb ve ecre nail olmalarına mâni oldu... Kitab Ehlinden İman Edenler "İçlerinden iymân edenler var," Sanki: -"İçlerinden iman eden var mı?" Veya "Onların hepsi küfür üzere midirler?" diye sorulmaktadır. Onun için: "İçlerinden iymân edenler var," denildi. Bunlar dünyâ ve âhiretin hayırlarına nail olup kurtuldular. Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) ve ashabı gibi... "Ekserisi dinden çıkmış fâsiklardir." Küfürde diretiyorlar. Allah'ın hududundan çıkmışlardır... KÎTAB EHLİNİN KÜFRÜ Yüce Meali: Size ezadan başka bir zarar edemezler ve sizinle çarpışacak olsalar, size arkalarını dönerler; sonra da nusret bulamazlar. Nerede bulunsalar zillet altında kalmaya mahkûmdurlar; meğer ki, Allah'ın ahdine ve müminlerin ahdine sığınmış olsun¬lar... Döne dolaşa Allah'ın gadabına müstehıkk oldular ve mes¬kenet altında ezilmeye mahkûm kaldılar; çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerine küfrediyorlardı ve peygamberleri bile bile haksızlıkla öldü¬rüyorlardı; çünkü âsi olmuşlardı ve aşırı gidiyorlardı.112 Hepsi bir değiller; EhM kitâb içinden kalkınan bir ümmet var, gece vakitleri Allah'ın âyetlerini okuyup secdelere kapanı¬yorlar;113 Allah'a inanırlar, âhiret gününe inanırlar, marufu emreder¬ler, münkerden nehyederler, hayırlara koşuşurlar ve işte bunlar salihîndendirler114 Ve hayra dâir her ne yaparlarsa hiçbir zaman ona küfrân ile karşılanmayacaklardır ve Allah o müttakileri bilir.115 Tefsiri: Eziyet "Size ezadan başka bir zarar edemezler." Umûmî masdardan İstisnâ-i müferrağ 'dır. Onlar, ebediyyen size herhangi bir zarar veremezler. Ancak bir eziyet verebilirler. Herhangi bir eseri olmayan tehdid ve incit¬meye de pek aldırış edilmez. "Ve sizinle çarpışacak olsalar," Sizi öldürmek için çıkmaları, demektir. "Size arkalarını dönerler;" "Size dönerler;" fiilinin ikinci mefûlüdür. Manâsı: Sırtlarını önlerine doğru dönüyorlar. Arkalarına doğru dönerler; sizden hiçbir şeye nail olmadan, sizi Öldüremeden ve sizi esir e-demeden hezîmete uğrayarak kaçarlar. Yardım Olunmazlar "Sonra da nusret bulamazlar." Şartiyye üzerine atıftır. "Sonra" kelimesi, mertebede terâhî içindir. Manâsı: Hiçbir taraftan yardım olunmazlar. Sizden öldürme ganîmet ve esir almaya mâni olamazlar. Bu âyet-i kerimede kitab ehlinden iman edenlere imanların¬da sebat etmeye teşvik vardır. Çünkü kitab ehli kendi içlerinde iman edenlere, sözlü sataşmada bulunuyor, onlara eziyet veriyor, onları incitiyor, onları azarlıyor, onları dalâletle itham ediyor ve onları tehdit ediyorlardı. Bu, mü'minler için bir müjdedir. Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar, söz¬le eziyet vermeyi geçip, dövmek ve öldürmekle tecâvüz edemeye¬ceklerine dair bîr müjdedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minlere, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlara gâlib olmayı vaat ettiği, onlardan intikam almayı verdiği, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların işlerinin akıbetlerinin al¬çaklık ve zillet olduğunu bildirdi. Hiçbir yönden mü'minleri hezi¬mete uğratamazlar. Kuvvet ve cenah onlara dönmez. Beni Kurayza ve Nadir oğulları, Kaynuka va Hayber Yahûdilerinde ol¬duğu gibi... "Nerede bulunsalar, zillet altında kalmaya mahkûmdurlar;" Hangi mekân ve zamanda bulunurlarsa bulunsunlar; "Dârü'l-lslâm" da bulunduklarında zillet ve meskenet içinde olurlar. Nefisleri, hayatları, malları ve aileleri heder olur. Kendisiy¬le başka bir şey üzerine vurulan bir şey gibi, zillet damgası onlara vurulur. Ve onlar bununla kuşatılmıştırlar. Zimmîler "Meber ki, Allah'ın ahdine ve mü'minlerin ahdine sığınmış olsunlar..." Umûmî hallerinden, istisnâ'dır. Üzerlerine zillet damgası vu¬ruldu. Yakalarından tutarak, her taraflarından kuşatılmış bir zil¬let, onların oldukları bütün hallerde... Ancak kitab ehlinin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zimmetine ve Müslümanların zimmetlerine sarılma (Müslümanların idaresinde zimmî olarak yaşama) halleri hariç. " ahd manâsında istiaredir. Çünkü bu ahid, kurtuluşa sebeb ve muradına ermeye vesiledir. "İnsanlardan (Müslümanlardan) bir ahd," kavl-i şerifinin, "Allâh'dan bir ahd" kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atfedilmesi, zıtliğı'gerektirir. Zimmînin Emanı imâm Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular. Zimmîlere hâsıl olan emân (güvence) yönü iki kısımdır. Birincisi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nassında beyan etmesiy¬le onların, Müslümanların ellerine geçip cizye vermeyi ve Müslü¬manların idaresini kabul etmeleridir. İkincisi: İmam (Müslümanların idarecilerinin) görüşü ve içtihadına bırakılan emân ve güvencedir. İmâm (Müslümanların idarecisi) dilerse meccânen ve hiçbir karşılık almadan gayr-i müslimiere emân verir. Bazan bir ücret karşılığında verir. Bu ücret bazan fazla veya bazan de noksan ola¬bilir. İmâmın içtihadına göre değişir... Birinci emâna âyet-i kerimede, "Allâh'dan bir and" adı verildi. ikinci emâna da, İnsanlardan (Mü'minlerden) bir and," adı verildi. Her iki eman da Müslümanlar vasıtasıyla meydana gelmek¬tedir. Fakat itibâr yönünden değişiktirler. Değişik olmaları itibari¬dir. Allah'ın Gadabına Çarpıldılar "Döne dolaşa Allah'ın gadabına müstehık oldular." Allah'ın gadabini hakederek döndüler. AHâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinden olan bir gadabı mûcîb bir halde döndüler, demektir. Yahudiler Fakir Görünüşlüdürler "Ve meskenet altında ezilmeye mahkûm kaldılar;" Fakirlik zâviyesindedirler. Bütün taraflarını fakirlik kapladı. Yahudiler, genelde fakirdirler. (Yahudîlerin fakirliği) 1- Ya gerçekten fakirdirler. 2- Veya, bulundukları toplumlarda kendilerini fakir olarak gösterirler. Yahudiler, her ne kadar zengin olsalar bile, kendilerini fakir olarak gösterirler. Fakr-ü zaruretin içindeymiş gibi hareket eder¬ler. Yahudiler, zengin olsalar bile aslında fakirdirler... "Bu, Onların üzerine vurulan, zillet, meskenet damgası ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kendilerine gelen büyük gadab, (nedendir) "Çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerine küfrediyorlardı." Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların bu hallerine sebeb olan şeyler şun¬lardır: 1-Devamlı Allah'ın âyetlerini inkâr etmeleri, 2- Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğini dile getiren ilâhî âyetleri inkâr etmeleri, 3- Allah'ın âyetlerini ve kitabını tahrif etmeleri, değiştir¬meleri 4- Ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in diğer âyetlerine iman etmemelerin-dendir. Peygamber Öldürüyorlardı Ve peygamberleri bile bile haksızlıkla Öldürüyorlardı;" Kendi itikadlarında, demektir. Kitab ehlinin sonradan gelip Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin zamanında yaşayanlardan her ne kadar peygamberleri öldürmek suçu sadır olmamış ise de. bunlar, geçmişlerinin ve atalarının peygamber öldürme işlerinden razı ve memnundular. Bu çirkin İşler onların hoşlarına gidiyordu. Eğer onlar zafer ve imkan bulsa-lardı, kendileri de peygamber (Efendimiz s.a.v.) hazretlerini öldü¬receklerdi. Bundan dolayı sanki onların kendileri de peygamber öldürmüş gibi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamber öldürme işini onlara isnâd etti. "Bu," (2/89) Kitab ehlinin yapmış olduğu küfür ve peygamber a.s. hazerâtını öldürme işi, "Çünkü âsi olmuşlardı ve aşırı gidiyorlardı." Bunun sebebi; 1 - Onların isyanları, 2- Aşırı gitmeleri, 3- Allah'ın hudutlarını çiğnemeleri, 4- Ve devamlı günah işlemeleridir. Küçük Günah, Büyük Günah Çünkü küçük günahlara ısrar ile devam etmek, kişiyi büyük günahlara götürür... Büyük günahlara devam etmek ise insanı Günahlar Kalbi Karartır ve ... Kim, isyanlara ve günahlara devam ederse hiç şüphesiz ma'siyetin zulümâtı onun kalbinin üzerinde ziyâdeleşir. Kalbi ka¬rarır... Ân be ân kalbinin kararması devam eder. Kalbindeki iman nuru zayıflar. Ân be ân azalır. Zamanla i-man nuru ibtâl olur. Kendisinde küfür hâsıl olur. Bundan Allah'a sığınırız. Şu âyet-i kerimede buna işaret edildi: "Hayır hayır! Fakat onların kazançları kalblerinin üzerine pas bağlamıştır!." Çünkü âsi olmuşlardı ve aşırı gidiyorlardı." Kavl-i şerifi, illetin illetine işarettir. Edeb? Bu manâ'dan dolayı muamelât erbabı şöyle buyurdular: "Edebi terk etmekle mübtelâ olan kişi, sünnetleri terk etme tehlikesine düşer. Sünnetleri terk etmekle mübtelâ olan kişi, farzları terk et¬meye düşer. Farzları terk eden kişi, şeriatı istihkar (hakîr ve küçük gör¬meye) başlar. Buna mübtelâ olan (şeriatı hakir gören) kişi, küfre düşer." Takva için. Mü'mine düşen vazife, o günahların kendisini götüreceği fe¬lâketten korkarak; nefsine asla ma'siyetin kapısını açmamalıdır. Belki günahların ötesinde, bazı mubah şeyleri de terketmelidir. İşte bu, takvâ'nm kemâl derecesidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kul sakıncalı (ve haram) şeylerden sakınmak için, sakınca¬sızları (bazı mubahları) terketmedikçe, müttekflerden olamaz ve derecesine ulaşamaz. Şüphelilerden Sakınmak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Halâl açık ve bellidir, haram da açık ve bellidir. İkisinin ara¬sında şüpheli bir takım şeyler ve işler vardır. Her kim şüphelerden sakınırsa, dinini ve ırzını korumuş olur. Kim şüpheli şeylere dalar¬sa, o kişi harama düşebilir. O kişi, korunmuş (içine girmesi yasak olan bir ekin tarlası, bağ ve bahçenin) çevresinde davarlarını otla¬tan ve hayvan güden bir çoban gibidir. Hayvanları o yasak ve ko¬rumalı yere düşebilir." Hadis-i şerifte, harama düşme korkusuyla, şüpheli şeylerden sakındırılmıştır. Bu bir sedd-i zeria'dır. (Avam için günâha düş¬mekten men'dir. Avamı harama götüren vasıta ve sebebleri orta¬dan kaldırmaktır.) Kötülüğü İşlemeye Niyet Ârİf kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrine muhalif olan bir iş yapmaya niyetlendiği ve işe kasdettiği zaman, kalbinden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı bir haya görür. Allah'tan utanır ve o işe niyetlenmekten vazgeçer. Büyük bir azim ile Rabbine ibâdet et¬meye çalışır... Ariflerin İbâdetleri Şeyh Cüneyd Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Âriflerlerin başlarında ibâdet, meliklerin başlarındaki taçlar gibidir." Rivayet olundu: Cüneyd Bağdadî hazretleri elinde bir teşbih ile görüldü. Ona: -"Sen bu kadar şerefinle beraber elinde teşbih mi taşıyor¬sun?" diye sordular. O: -"Bu yol, bizim kendisi sebebiyle vâsıl olduğumuz şeydir. Bu¬nu edebiyyen terk edemeyiz," buyurdu. Evrâd-ü Ezkâr Şeyh Ebû Tâlib (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: 1.Evrâd'a devam etmek mü'minin ahlaklanndandir. 2. Âbidlerin tarikatıdır. 3. imanı (ve nurunu) ziyâde eder. 4. Yakîne nail olmanın alâmetidir. Muhakkîkînin Evradı Şeyh Ebü'l-Hasan (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ben üstadıma "muhakkikin" (Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl o-lan evliyanın) virdini sordum. O bana: -"Hevâ-ü hevesi terk etmek ve Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerini sevmektir. Bir şeyi sevmek, başka bir şeyi sevmeye mânidir. Bir şeyi seven ondan başka bir şeyi sevemez." Yine buyurdular: "Vird, bütün vakitlerde nefsi bâtıldan ayırıp; Hak ile meşgul etmektir. Kul evrada ve taata devam etmeli: ısyân ve kötülükler¬den kaçınmaladır." Hakikî Haya "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir gün ashabına buyurdular: -"Hakikî bir haya ile Allah'tan utanın!" Ashâb-ı kiram (r.a.) hazerâtı: -"Yâ Rasûlellâh! Biz Allâh'dan haya ediyoruz: elhamdülillah!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Böyle değil!... Lakin hakikî olarak Allâhü Teâlâ'dan haya etmek isteyen kişi: 1- Başını muhafaza etsin. 2 - Başta olan (göz, dil, kulak ve düşünce gibi) bütün azaları haramdan korusun, 3- Batninı (karnını) ve yediklerini muhafaza etsin. 4- Ölümü zikretsin. 5- Mezarda çürümeyi hatırlasın. 6- Âhireti isteyerek dünyanın ziynetini terk etsin. İşte bunları yapan kişi, hakikî bir haya ile Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinden utanmıştır. Nefse Güven Olmaz Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Nefse taat etme. Şehvet perestlikle... Çünkü ona güven olmaz. Zira o saat direğinin kıblegâhıdır... Cehenneme En Müstahak Kişi Meşâyih-ı ızâm (k.s.) hazerâtından bazıları buyurdular: -"Bir adam şu dört şeyi bilmeden; iki yüz sene yaşasa bile cehenneme girmeye ondan daha müstahakkı yoktur. 1- Marifetüllâh... Gizli ve açıkta Allah'ı gereğince tanımak; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka verenin ve alanın olmadığını bilmektir. 2- Amelüüâh'n marifeti...Bu da kişinin, amellerden ancak kendi rızâsı için hâlis bir niyetle yapılan güzel amelleri kabul etti¬ğini bümesidir. 3- Nefsini bilmesidir... Kişinin nefsinin çok zaif olduğunu Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin kaza ve kaderinden hiçbir şeyi başından savmaya gücünün yetmediğini iyi bilmesidir. 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düşmanını ve kendi nefsinin düşmanını bilmesidir. Allah'ın dininin düşmanlarını ve kendisinin düşmanlarını iyi tanımalı ve marifet ile onlarla savaşmalı ve onları kırmalıdır. Arifin Silâhı Marifettir Çünkü marifet, arifin silâhıdır. Kimin yanında hakikî marifet olursa o kişi, zahirî ve bâtınî düşmanlarını mağlûb eder. Muradına vasıl olur. Nefisle Muharebe Nefis, düşmanın tâ kendisidir. Sana nefsin şerrinden korunmanı tavsiye ederim. (2/80) Her ân onunla muharebe edilmelidir. (Nefisle muharebenin yolu) 1- Zikir, 2- Fikir 3- Salih amel... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, nefsin şerlerinden korusun. Kitab Ehli "Hepsi bir değiller;" Kitâb ehlinin hepsi, kötülükler, çirkinlikler ve iyiliklerde birbi¬rine eşit ve birbirlerine muâdil (denk) değildir. Burada musâvât (eşitliğin) nefyinden murad, zikredilen çirkinliklerin aslına vasıflanmanın müşterekliğini nefiydir. Çünkü, eşitliği nefyetmek, onun aslında vasıflanmanın müşterekliğinin tahakkuku ile beraber; nefyedilen eşitlik bu çirkinliklerle vasıflan¬manın mertebelerindedir... "Ehl-i kitâb içinden kalkınan bir ümmet var," İstinaf kelâmıdır. Kitab ehlinin hepsinin eşit olmadığını be¬yân etmek ve kelâm'ı tamamlamak içindir. Burada, "Kitap ehli içinden kötü bir ümmet vardır," denilmesi gerekirdi. Ancak birbirlerine zıd olan iki cümleden birinin zikredilmesi, diğerinin zikrinden ganî kılar, hükmüne göre bu cümle gizlenildi. Manâsı: Kitab ehlinden dosdoğru (hak üzere kaim) ve âdil bir cemaat yani mustakîm bir topluluk var, demektir. Kâim Müstakim demektir Bu kelime, (ağacını) düzelttim" sözünden alınmadır. "kaim oldu," kelimesi, "istikâmetini düzeltti" manasınadır. Liû "kâime" de"istikâmetini düzelten" manasınadır. Kitab ehlinden istikâmetini düzelten ümmet, onlardan iman edip Müslüman olanlardır. Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) ve diğerleri gibi... Sebeb-i Nüzul Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) ve kitab ehlinden diğer bazı seçkin insanların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmeleri üzerine, Yahudî ilim adamlarının; -"Muhammed'e ancak bizim şerlilerimiz ve kötülerimiz iman ettiler. Eğer onlar hayırlı insanlar olmuş olsalardı, hiç babalarının dinlerini terkederler miydi?" diye söylemeleri üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Evvâbîn Namazı Veya bu âyet-i kerime, "evvâbîn namazı" kılanlar hakkında nazil oldu. Evvâbin namazı on iki rek'at olup akşam namazından sonra kılınır. Allah'ın Âyetlerini Okurlar "Allah'ın âyetlerini okuyorlar." Kur'ân-i Kerim'i okurlar. Ümmetin ikinci sıfatıdır. "Okurlar," kavl-i şerifinin zarfıdır. Bir saatte okurlar. kelimesinin cemiidir. Uap gibi. "Secdelere kapanıyorlar;" "Okurlar," fiilinin failinden hâldir. Namaz kılıyorlar, demektir. Çünkü secdede tilâvet yoktur. Rükû ve Secdede Okumak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Biliniz ki ben, rükû ve secde halinde okumaktan nehiy olundum. Namazın diğer erkânının dışında namaz yerine secde'nin zik¬redilmesi, secdenin hudû'a en çok delâlet eden rükün olmasıdır. Onların namazlarından murad, teheccüd namazıdır. Çünkü bu onların medhedilmelerinin içine dâhildir. Bunda kendileri için tilâvetin sünnet olması vardır. Tilâvet farzdır, imâmın vazifesidir. Onların münferid namaz kılma halleri itibâre alınarak böyle buyruldu. (Çünkü teheccüd namazı münferid kılınır.) Medih ma¬kamında onlar övüldüler. Allah'a ve Âhiret Gününe İnanırlar Allah'a inanırlar, âhiret gününe inanırlar," Şeriatın beyân ettiği vecih üzere iman ettiler. Yahudilerin, ona iman etmeleriyle beraber "Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur," demeleri. bazı ilâhî kitab ve peygamberleri yalanlamaları ve onların âhiret günü, vasıflarının şerîafa muvafık olmamasına tarizdir. Bunlardan dolayı Yahudiler, Allah ve âhiret günü hakkında asla bir iman üzere değiller. Marûf-ü Emreder Ve marufu emrederler, münkerden nehyederler," Ihtisâb'ta onların müdâhene (yağcılık yapmalarına) tarizdir. Belki bunun (marufu emretmek ve münkeri nehyetmenin) aksine Yahudiler insanları sapıttırıp dalâlete düşürmektedirler. Yahudiler, insanları Allah'ın yolundan alıkoymaktadırlar. Ne¬rede kaldı maruf ü emretmek ve münkeri nehyetmek? Hayırda Koşuşmaları "Ve hayırlara koşuşurlar." Hayra koşmak, hayra ziyadesiyle rağbet etmektir. Çünkü bir işe rağbet eden, o işi üstlenir ve onu yapar. Onu gereğince ayak¬ta tutar. Yavaş üzerine acele yapmayı tercih ederler. Rağbetinin kemâl derecesinde, lazım olan hayır sınıflarının her çeşidinde en üst derecesini elde etmeye çalışırlar; büyük bir gayretle... Hayır çeşîtlerindeki lazım ve müteaddidin Bunda (iman etmeyen) Yahudilerin hayır işlerinde yavaş ve gevşek olmalarına tariz ve şer işlerinde var güçleriyle çalışmaları ve aceleci olmaları¬na tariz vardır. "Ve işte bunlar." Bu faziletli sıfatlara mevsûf olanlar, bu güzel sıfatlara sahip olmaları sebebiyle; "Salihîndendirler." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri'nin katında halleri sâlih olan insanların cümlesindendirler Allah'ın rızâ ve sena (övgüsünü) hak kazandılar. "Ve hayra dâir her ne yaparlarsa," Hayır cinsinden ne olursa ve hangi hayır olursa olsun... Zikredilen ve zikredilmeyen hayırları işleyenler; "Hiçbir zaman ona küfrân ile karşılanmayacak¬lardır." Küfrân ve Şükran Elbette onların sevabları zayi olmaz ve eksilmez. Burada, se-vâbm men ve noksanlığına o\jâs "küfrân" ismi verildi. "küfrân"ın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnâd edilmesi caiz olmamakla beraber. Çünkü hiç kimseninin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerinde bir hakkı yoktur ki, nimete nankörlük etmiş olsun... Buna nazaran, ceza (mükâfat) ve sevâb'a ulaştırmaya da şükür adı verildi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki Allah şâkir ve alîm'dir. "şâkir olmak" mecazî olarak sevâb vermek manâsında olduğu gibi, "küfrân"da mecazî olarak, men etmek manâsında kullanılmaktadır. İki. mefûie müteaddîdir. Onların ikisi fail makamına kaim olanlardır. Sonunda mahrum etmek manâsını tazammun etmesi içindir.., Müttekîler "Ve Allah o müttakîleri bilir." Onlara çok sevabın müjdesidir. Takvanın, hayırların ve güzel amelin başlangıcı ve çıkış yeri olduğunu ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin katında feyz-ü nacâta erenlerin takva ehli olduklarını bildir¬mek ve ilan etmektedir. Bir Arşın Yaklaşana Allah... "Ve hayra dâir her ne yaparlarsa," kavi-i serifinde işaret edilen manâ şudur: Sizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştıran hayırlar, demektir. Alİâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kendisine yaklaşmalarından daha çok yaklaşmakla onlara şükran ile karşılık verir. Buyurduğu gibi: "Kim bana bir karış yaklaşırsa, ben ona bir kulaç yaklaşırım. Yine hadis-i kudsfde buyruldu: "Ben beni zikredenin meclisinde bulunur ve onunla berabe¬rim; beni zikredin... Bana şükredene ünsiyet peyda ederim. Bana itaat edenin dileklerini yaparım. Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı: Siz istidadınızın tasfiyesiyle bana itaat eder ve bana yönelirseniz, onu tamamlama başarısını size verir ve size ikbâl ederim, demektir. "Ve Allah o müttakîleri bilir." Kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arasında perde olan ve kendisini Allâhdan mahcûb eden şeylerden ittikâ edip korunan kişilere, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hicabın zevalinin kudretiyle kendilerine tecelli eder... Takva ve Kahkaha Ebû Bekir ei-Kettânî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Rüyâm'da bir genç, gördüm. Ondan daha güzel genç görmemiştim. Ona dedim ki": -"Sen kimsin?" O: -"Ben takvayım!" dedi. Ona: -"Nerede oturursun?" dedim. O: -"Hazîn (akıbetlerinden dolayı üzüntülü) olan her insanın kalbinde bulunurum!" dedi. Sonra siyah ve olacağından daha vahşî bir kadın gördüm. Ona: -"Sen kimsin?" dedim. O: -"Kahkaha!" dedi. Ona: -"Nerede bulunursun?" diye sordum. O: -"Neşeli ve gururlu kalbte bulunurum!" dedi. Bundan sonra dikkat ettim ve kendime hâkim olmamın hâli dışında asla gülmemeye itikâd ettim. Hayırda Yarış Sâfik'e düşen vazife, takva ipine sarılmaktır. Ve dünyada o-nunla ünsiyet kurup dost olmalıdır. Umulur ki, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, takvayı ona kabirde ve haşrinde, enîs {yâr ve yardımcı) yapar. Takva sâlihlerin âdetidir. Salih insanlar, hayatta oldukları müddatçe hayır yapmada birbirleriyle yarışırlar... En Hayırlı Şey Şeyh Ebû'l-Hasan (r.h.) buyurdular: Kulun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden istediği şeylerin en hayır¬lısı, dinî hayırlardır. Dinî hayırların içinde uhrevî hayırlar vardır. Âhiretin hayırlarının içinde ise dünyevî hayırlar vardır. Dünyevî hayırların içinde ise, evliyâ'nın hususîyetierinin zu¬huru vardır. Evliyanın Hususiyetleri Evliyâ'nin hususiyetleri dörttür. Onlar: 1- Ubûdiyyetin vasıfları, 2- Rubûbiyyetin sıfatları, 3- Olduğu ve olacağının en şerefli hâli üzere olmak, 4- Günde yetmiş kere Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerine dâhil olmak böylece yükselmektir. İstiğfar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Muhakkak kalbi bazı duygular kaplar ve ben elbette günde yetmiş kere isiğfâr ederim (Allâh'dan affımı dilerim) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin istiğfarı, terakki ettiği ma¬kam itibari ile, kendisinden terakki ettiği makamın noksanhğin-dandır... Bu istiğfar, kendisini defetmek mümkün olmayan, beşe¬riyetin iktizasındandır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden istiğfarın meydana gelme¬sinin vechi, iki hâlin arasını tefriktir. Bu iki halin arasında ubudiyet vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri "ismet" sıfatına sahip oldukları için kendisine herhangi bir şekilde noksanlık, futûr, bıkkınlık ve usanma meydana gelmez. Çünkü onun "ismef'i sabittir. Lakin, "Ebrârin hasenatı, mukarrabînin seyyiâtidır"... İnsana gereken vazife, nefsini muâhaze etmesi (hep nefsini tutup onu kınaması) bir lahza bile zayi etmemesi ve böylece zikir ve şükre başlamasıdır. Ne zaman kendisinde bir yanlışlık ve nefsine halelin geldiğini görürse hemen istiğfarla onu gidermelidir. . Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikri, imânın alâmeti, nifaktan be¬raat, şeytandan koruyan kale ve cehennem ateşinden koruyan bir sığınaktır... Yahya Aleyhisselâm'ın Vaazı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Yahya bin Zekeriyya (a.s.) hazret¬lerini İsrail oğullarına peygamber olarak gönderdiğinde ona İsrail oğullarına şu beş şeyi emretmesi ve onlara beş şeyi misâl getir¬mesini emretti: 1- Allah'a Şirk koşmamak, 2- Namaz kılmak, 3- Oruç tutmak, 4- Zekat (sadaka) vermek, 5- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmek... (Birincisi:) Yahya Aleyhisselâm İsrail oğullarına, Allah'a ibâ¬det etmeyi ve Allah'a hiçbir şeyi şirk koşmamayı emretti. Onlara şirke şöyle misâl getirdi: Adamın biri kendi malı ile bir köle satın aldı. Sonra onu bir eve yerleştirdi. Onu evlendirdi. Ona mal ve sermâye vererek ticâ¬ret yapmasını, para kazanmasını ve bu kazancından yeteri kadar yemesini ve kârın arta kalanını da kendisine vermesini emretti. Fakat köle bilerek, kân efendisinin düşmanına veriyor: efendisine de çok az ve değersiz bir şey veriyor. Kölenin bu yaptığına hangi¬niz razı olursunuz? (İkincisi:) Yahya Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarına namazı em¬retti ve namaz iîe ilgili şöyle bir misâl getirdi: Namazın misâli şu adam gibidir. Adamın biri, meliklerden birinin huzuruna çıkmak için izin istedi. Kendisine izin verildi. A-dam melikin huzuruna çıktı. Melik, onun söylediklerini işitmek ve ihtiyâcını gidermek için yüzüyle ona döndü. Fakat adam (melike bakıp konuşacağına ve meramını ifâde edeceğine) sağa ve sola bakmaya ve başka şeylere iltifat etmeye başladı. İhtiyâçlarının giderilmesine pek önem vermedi. (Adamın bu yersiz davranışla¬rından ötürü) melik, ondan yüz çevirdi ve onun ihtiyaçlarını gidermedi. (Üçüncüsü:) Yahya Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarına, orucu em¬retti. Oruç için onlara bir misâl getirdi ve şöyle dedi: -"Oruç tutan adamın misâli, savaş için savaş elbiselerini gi¬yen adam gibidir. Adam savaş için hazırlık yapıp elbiselerini giydi, silâhını kuşandı. Fakat düşman ona ulaşmadı ve düşmanın silâhı da kendisinde işlemedi..." (Dördüncüsü:) Yahya Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğullarına zekât ve sadaka vermeyi emretti. Sadaka veren kişiye şöylebir misâl getirdi: Yahya Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: -"Zekat ve sadaka veren kişinin misâli, düşman tarafından esir edilen adamın misâli gibidir. Adam onlardan nefsini belirli bir ücret karşılığında satın aldı. (Mükâtebe oldu.) Onların memleket¬lerinde çalışmaya başladı. Az çok ne kazandıysa onu onlara verdi. Hatta böylece nefsini onların elinden kurtardı. Azad olundu. Bo¬yundaki kölelik boyunduruğunu çözdü... (Beşincisi:) Yahya Aleyhisselâm onlara, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerini zikretmeyi emretti ve zikir için onlara bir misâl getirdi. Ve buyurdu: -"Zikrin misâli, kaleleri olan bir kavmin misâlidir. Düşman kendilerine yaklaştığında, kalelerine girerler; kalelerinin kapısını sıkısıkiya kapatırlar ve böylece nefislerini düşmanlarından korur¬lar (2/82) Beş Şey Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bende size bu beş hasleti emrediyorum. Aliâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin Yahya Aleyhisselâm'a emrettiği beş emir: 1- Allah'a Şirk koşmamak, 2- Namaz kılmak, 3- Oruç tutmak, 4- Zekât ve sadaka vermek, 5- Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmek... Bunlarla beraber, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bana beş şey daha emretti. Size tavsiye ediyorum: 1- Cemaat, 2- Dinlemek ve 3- İtaat, 4- Hicret ve 5- Cihâd'tır . Kul Hayra Koşmalıdır Kul, hayırlara ve hasenata koşmalıdır; bütün hallerinde... Bu ise ancak irâde erbabına ve mücâhede ashabına müyesser olur... Köpek Terzi Olamaz Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: (Farisî beyit) Yapmadığını söyleme! Sayfa numarasına göre fihrist Kötü olan budur... Köpeklerden terziliğin olması muhaldir... Aynanın pası silinebilir. Lakin ayna taşı asla silinip temizlenmez. Söğüt ağacının dallarından gül olduğu konusunda yapılan konuşmalara kulak verme! Pas, sıcaklıkla beyazlığa dönmez!